Cartoon Hussies Multiverse
by Succubi-Lover
Summary: An anthology of smut focusing on Cartoon Crossovers. Rated MA.
1. Rules

Okay this is going to be similar my Anime Tarts Multiverse fanfic except for cartoons, to make things easier for me, this one will just be for chapters that are none crossovers, I will post a second one for crossovers. Please note you may see some repeat chapters if they are considered by me both crossovers and not - e.g. Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX is a crossover because they are different shows while also been not a corssover since are in the same canon universe.

This fic will be an anthology of mostly one shots, which will either be ideas of my own or requests, I will also be posting the first chapters of possible series to test the interest in me continuing the series, I will make a note if it is a 'Series Tester' and I would appreciate reviews or anything to indicate interest in seeing it continued in its own fanfic.

Please Note for Requests  
I want you to give me every tiny detail that you can, the absolute minimum is the category, the characters, the fetishes if any, what you want to happen and the catalyst that causes it to happen e.g. alcohol. But please give me as much information if you can, the barebones of the plot of the chapter would be a great help to me.

Below is a list of the Cartoons I have seen in alphabetical order, if you don't see one here just request it and if I haven't seen it I'll add it to my 'to watch list'.

Also note I haven't seen the entirety of each show but if need be I will revisit them to get a good grasp of the character before I write the idea/request.

Adventure Time  
Aladdin  
American Dad  
American Dragon: Jake Long  
Angel Friends  
Arthur  
Atomic Betty  
Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Bakugan: Battle Brawlers  
Bakugan: New Vestroia  
Batman TAS  
Batman Beyond  
Batman The Brave and the Bold  
Battle Force Five  
Beast Wars: Transformers  
Ben 10  
Ben 10 Alien Force  
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien  
Ben 10 Omniverse  
Beyblade  
Brady's Beasts  
Casper's Scare School  
Codename: Kids Next Door  
Cubix  
Danny Phantom  
Dexter's Laboratory  
Digimon Adventure  
Digimon Adventure 02  
Digimon Tamers  
Digimon Frontier  
Dora the Explorer  
Dragons: Race to the Edge  
Dragons: Riders of Berk  
Dungeons and Dragons  
Ed, Edd n Eddy  
Ever After High  
Fairly Odd Parents  
Family Guy  
Fantastic Four 1994  
Fish Hooks  
Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends  
Futurama  
Gargoyles  
Generator Rex  
George of the Jungle  
Hercules  
Hero 108  
Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi  
Hotel Transylvania  
House of Mouse  
Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.  
Huxley Pig  
Inspector Gadget  
Jackie Chan Adventures  
Jimmy Nuetron  
Johnny Bravo  
Johnny Test  
Justice League  
Justice League Gods and Monsters  
Justice League Unlimited  
Kim Possible  
Kungfu Panda  
Legend of The Dragon  
Lilo and Stitch The Series  
Looney Tunes  
Megaman  
Mona The Vampire  
Monsters VS Aliens  
Mr Bean  
My Gym Partner's A Monkey  
Ocean Girl  
Phineas and Ferb  
Pocket Dragons  
Pokemon  
Recess  
Robotboy  
Rugrats  
Sabrina's Secret Life  
Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo  
Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated  
Scooby Doo Where Are You?  
Shaggy and Scooby Doo Get a Clue  
Sonic Underground  
Spiderman TAS  
Spiderman Unlimited  
Spongebob Squarepants  
Static Shock  
Stitch  
Teen Titans  
Teen Titans Go  
Teen Wolf  
The Batman  
The Cramp Twins  
The Emperor's New School  
The Garfield Show  
The Gingerbread Man 1992  
The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy  
The Land Before Time  
The Legend of Tarzan  
The Life and Times of Juniper Lee  
The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa  
The Little Mermaid  
The Looney Tunes Show  
The New Batman Adventures  
The Simpsons  
The Ultimate Book of Spells  
The Wild Thornberrys  
The Woody the Woodpecker Show  
The Zeta Project  
Tom and Jerry  
Totally Spies  
Transformers Prime  
Ultimate Spiderman  
What's New Scooby Doo?  
Winx Club W.I.T.C.H.  
Wolverine and the X-Men  
World of Winx  
Xiaolin Chronicles  
Xiaolin Showdown  
X-Men Evolution  
X-Men TAS  
Young Justice  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds

Also I have a Discord Server where you can talk to me and I occassionally post concepts for chapters I am thinking on to test for interest.

h-t-t-P: / / discord. gg / b6XAeU


	2. Demons of Ice and Fire

Title: Demons of Ice and Fire  
Main Characters: Wuya, Icy  
Categories: Xiaolin Showdown, Winx Club  
Contains: Femdom, Stripping, Lesbian, Anal, Pussy Licking, Blowjob, Futanari, Magic, Slavery, Violence, Squirting, Rape, Sadism, Cumdump, Hair Pulling, Human Footstool  
Planned With: Salamander Blue  
Started: 21/09/2018  
Finished: 23/09/2018

A young woman with pale skin, pale purple lips looking almost frostbitten, icy blue eyes, emphasized by her light blue eyeshadow, and long, silvery-blue hair pulled back into a high ponytail by a dark teal tube-like hairband materialized within a pale blue light. The snow with wore a light blue, backless tank top with a flared collar that clung to her DD cup breasts like a second skin, a dark blue miniskirt hugged her hips barely reaching half way down her pale thighs, accompanied with a thin diamond-stubbed belt and bright blue knee-high, bright blue, high-heeled boots.

She looked round the decrepit rocky terrain, decorated with dead trees and dented mountains aside from the intimidating structure the witch sought. A frightening fortress created from a mountain, decorated with jagged perks of rock and two giant creatures of stone with burning emerald eyes guarding the entrance, each one half the size of one of the broken surrounding mountains.

Icy hesitated in a moment of apprehension, fear teasing her heart; forcefully swallowing she took the first step towards the fortress. She dared not fly for fear of the resident of the fortress thinking her foolish enough to antagonize her. It was uncanny how quickly she neared the fortress on foot.

She stopped when she entered the line of site of the rock creatures, her heart pounding in her chest. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. She could hear low growls from the giant creatures, warning her to consider her next action carefully. She took a deep breath, shaking slightly.

"I-I…" She swallowed. "I am here to seek an audience with the Great Heylin Witch, Wuya." Her heart was hammering in her chest as if trying to erupt from her chest in a bid for freedom.

For a long moment the rock creatures continued to glare at her, Icy took a step back, beginning to seriously consider turning and running.

The rock creatures then, as if bidden by a silent command parted and created a path between them. Icy swallowed and timidly took a step forward, her step light and poised to turn and sprint away. The rock creatures did nothing but continue to glare at her. Another step and they still did not move so Icy took a third. The light of the rock creatures' eyes flared, Icy swallowed, their mistress was getting impatient. Shakily Icy hastened her steps; she could feel her legs trembling.

She found herself hastening her pace when she began to walk past the stone guard, their low growls of irritation pushing her on. She followed the path through the open giant doorway and found herself in the large throne room.

Her eyes followed the red carpet in the centre of the room, leading up a dozen stone steps and ending at red velvet lined stone throne in which sat the immortal witch Icy had ventured to meet. She was sprawled over the throne, her legs handing over the right arm of her throne, one crossed over the other, her bare feet hanging in the air. Her hair a bloody shade, unbound and hanging above the stone floor as the left arm of her throne cradled her neck. Her copper brown skin eerily beautiful in the dim light of the room, her pointed ears and canines granting her a demonic allure to her; enhanced by her red lips. She wore a simple black robe with a red sash.

"And what brings you to my humble abode?" Wuya greeted in a bored tone, barley sparing her a glance with her emerald eyes.

Icy swallowed again, her throat suddenly dry.

"I came to beseech you, to ask to be your apprentice for you train me in your ways so that I may vanquish my enemies." Icy answered, images of fiery haired fairy appearing in her mind along with her annoying friends, along with every defeat she and her sisters had suffered because of them.

"And why should I teach you?" Wuya asked lazily, rolling her eyes, quickly growing bored with her visitor.

"Please I'll do anything." Icy begged, her spine tingling in fear, feeling like a fly that I willingly walked into a spider's parlour.

There was a moment of silence.

"Anything?" Wuya's gaze fell on the silver haired witch, an odd gleam to her emerald eyes.

Another shiver trailed down Icy's spine. "Anything." She repeated.

Icy didn't like the smile that graced the Heylin Witch's lips. Wuya lazily lifted her hand, it illuminated with a flame like dark green glow. The ground began to shake beneath Icy's feet, the snow witch falling to one knee as she struggled to maintain her balance, then suddenly a giant rock creature erupted from the ground, half the size of the ones that guarded the entrance but still taller than most buildings Icy had seen.

Icy fearfully looked towards the Heylin Witch.

"Before I even consider taking you as my apprentice you must prove yourself, first defeat my minion and if you succeed we shall test your obedience to instruction…fail and I will destroy you." The last part was said almost tiredly as Wuya began to admire her pointed nails, painted red.

Icy looked back towards the giant creature, her hands balling into fists just rose back to her feet and glared at the creature of stone, it glared back.

Suddenly the creature lashed out with its giant fist, with a startled cry she dived out of the way.

CRASH

Icy turned her head, staring at the crater where she had been stood, another punch began to make its way towards, Icy lifted herself from the ground and darted away, her ponytail whipping in the air.

CRASH

Another crater was formed and the creature's glare had found her again. How could something made of rock move so fast?

"You're starting to bore me, either destroy my minion or be destroyed."

Icy raised her right arm, trembling as she watched another giant stone fist flying towards her; she needed to show Wuya what she could do before she decided to get serious. A blizzard erupted from her open hand, the stone fist was quickly coated in a thick layer of ice but still headed towards her.

CRASH

"Ahhh!" Icy cried as the fist struck her, even stronger thanks to her spell, she slammed into the palace wall and fell to the floor, grunting in pain as she slammed into the smooth stone, one eye squeezed shut, she could feel the warmth of her blood trickling down her lips, her nose bust and her back burning with pain. She hurried to her feet when the creature stepped towards her again, bracing herself on her knee.

Icy stamped her foot and encased the giant creature in a coffin of ice, she fell forward, barley catching herself on her hands, her palms crying out in protest, she felt exhausted and body ached, she had never used that spell on something so large.

SHATTER

She felt her blood run cold as shards of shattered ice rained upon her, she timidly looked up, shaking as the creature broke free of her spell with ease and took more steps towards her. She froze.

The creature was upon her within seconds; she heard a tired sigh from its creator and felt her heart skip a beat at the next thing she heard.

"Kill her." Wuya closed her eyes and tilted her head back, her entertainment had grown tiresome, this witch was so weak she couldn't take on one of her weaker minions, one any of the monks could take, hell even Jack's pathetic robots could take this one out easily.

The creature's shadow fell over Wuya and it pulled back its fist, its green eyes fixed on her, she would be dead if the next attack hit her. She had to do something, she had to!

Icy's hands illuminated with a pale blue light, cold steam erupting from them. Sweat coated poured out of her body and crystalized upon her skin. Pooling every ounce of the magic she had left into her hands, if this attack failed then she would die, it was now or never.

"Arrrgh!" She threw her arms up and released a hurricane of icy winds, snow, hail, and shards of ice, bathing the throne room in pale blue light. Wuya's eyes snapped open; she sat up, turning in her seat and leaned forward. The hurricane struck the rock creature and consumed it, lifting it off the ground; it vanished within it, completely obscured.

The hurricane vanished almost as soon as it had appeared, ice and snow bathing the throne room as the butchered rocks that had been the imposing monster fell to the floor, racking the smooth stone.

Icy fell forward, slamming into the cold floor, completely drained of her magical power. Ice glistening on her skin as dizziness cloaked her mind and the world started to blur. A slow clapping sound began to echo throughout the throne room; a strange warmth began to slowly pass over the fallen witch.

Icy's eyes slowly opened as the warmth turned into a pleasant tingle and she felt the pain from her injuries numbing away as her wounds slowly healed. She looked up and flinched when she was met with the sight of the Heylin Witch standing over her, she smirked.

"Congratulations on your victory."

"Th-Thank you…" Icy stammered; Wuya smiled an odd smile.

"Stand up."

Icy hesitated and Wuya's gaze narrowed, the snow witch quickly stumbled to her feet, blushing slightly as her breasts brushed the redhead's and she stepped back. The Heylin Witch's gaze slowly moved up to her.

"Strip."

"Wh-What?" Icy blushed heavily, Wuya glared at her.

"I did say after you prove your combat abilities we would test your obedience, now strip." There was a dark edge in her voice. Icy swallowed again.

Slowly she raised her hands and gripped the bottom of her tank top and lifted it over her head, her large pale boobs bouncing freely. She nervously scrunched the shirt in her hand.

"Wh-Where…"

"Just toss it on the floor." Wuya snapped, Icy flinched and tossed her top onto the floor, very conscious of how her boobs bounced with the motion and of the fiery emerald eyes watching her.

Shakily Icy unbuckled her belt and bent over and proceeded to unzip her bright blue boots, exposing more of her slender legs before she proceeded to balance herself on one foot and remove each of her boots, her tits hanging freely as she did so. She shivered as her bare feet touched the floor and she began pull down her skirt, sticking out her ass, clad in a pale blue thong, as she did so.

She kicked her boots and skirt towards her shirt and crossed her arms over her chest, concealing her nipples from view.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Wuya glanced towards the last article of clothing the witch wore.

Icy felt the heat in her cheeks rise and let her arms fall, her nipples feeling oddly cold as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband in her thong and proceeded to bend her knees as she slowly began to pull her panties down, the fabric twisting as it travelled down to her ankles, she stepped out of them and stood back up. She kicked her thong to the rest of her clothes, blushing deeper as it briefly remained round her ankle and kid of dangled.

When it finally fell free Icy stood up straight again and crossed one arm over her chest, enclosing her hand round her other arm.

"Stop trying to hide your nipples." Wuya snapped, irritation becoming more prevalent in her voice. Icy flinched and let her arms fall.

Wuya stepped forward and began to circle Icy, looking her up and down and humming to herself. She reached out and groped one of her tits, smirking as she felt it rise when the snow witch inhaled sharply. She lightly squeezed it, feeling how firm it was; pressing Icy's hard nipple into her hand.

She began to knead her boob, capturing the nipple between her fingers and squeezing it. Icy's legs began to shiver again; she arched her back, moaning, her lips starting to moisten.

Wuya released her hold, chuckling when she heard a small mew of disappointment escape the inexperienced witch. She walked round her again, giving her cheeks a firm squeeze before coming back to her front.

"Are you a virgin?" She reached down and traced her index finger over Icy's slit.

"Ah…" Icy gasped, inching back slightly, her legs parting a little. "Y-Yes…" She stammered; her legs shaking as Wuya withdrew her elegant finger, enjoying how the inexperienced witch squirmed.

Wuya smirked again and turned her back to the silver haired girl and walked back towards her throne, her walk presenting an odd emphasis on her ass, she climbed the stone steps and sat back upon her throne and crossed her right leg over her left, her robe riding up and exposing her smooth coppery thighs. Wuya lifted her hand and wiggled her index finger in a beckoning motion.

Icy hesitated briefly but quickly began to take shaky steps towards the Heylin Witch. She felt like her legs were going to give out and buckle beneath her as she began to climb the stone steps, the scarlet carpet soft under her bare feet.

A strong sense of discomfort washed over the snow witch when she stood directly in front of the red haired sorceress. She found herself wanting to go back down a step or two and place some distance between the two witches.

"Kneel."

Icy's breath caught in her throat but she obeyed, slowly lowering herself until both her knees touched on the soft carpet, her whole body still trembling. She looked up at the witch, now finding herself at knee height; fear gripped her soul as the demonic witch stared back down at her with that superior elegance in which had viewed her from the start. It seemed with the more interest she sparked in the Heylin Witch, the more Icy wished she had never come to this fortress.

Wuya uncrossed her legs and opened them and Icy found herself greeted with the shadowed image of a coppery, naked slit. Icy averted her gaze and looked back up at Wuya, she was still smirking.

"Eat me out."

"Wh-What?" Icy stammered, her stomach dropping, Wuya's irises briefly illuminated with a dark emerald sheen.

"Eat my pussy little girl." There was a dark edge to her voice, her legs opened further, the hem of her robe lifting higher and granting Icy a better look at her pussy.

Icy flinched and began to slowly move her head between Wuya's coppery legs. As her face slid beneath the robe her vision was shrouded in darkness and the only things her mind allowed her to register was intense heat she was feeling and the strong scent of Wuya's sex. She shivered as she felt the tip of her nose graze the warm, moist slit. She backed slightly, feeling the thin, warm juices coating the tip of her nose.

Wuya growled and grabbed the base of Icy's ponytail and gave her a harsh shove. Icy gasped as she suddenly found her face pressed against Wuya's pussy.

"Lick my pussy." The edge was slipping back into her voice again. Icy shivered and began to clumsily lick Wuya's pussy. Her taste filled her mouth, it wasn't sour exactly it was odd…slightly metallic and dominating,

Wuya released her hold on Icy's ponytail. Icy didn't dare stop licking, her tongue clumsy and without technique proceeded to continue stroking the Wuya's lips, the tip occasionally dipping between them timidly. Soon she found a small nun in her random exploration.

Wuya moaned and bucked her hips slightly. Icy took the hint and began to tickle the nub with the tip of her tongue. She felt Wuya's legs shiver slightly around her head.

"Faster." The Heylin Witch moaned. Icy began flicking the small nub with the tip of her tongue and making small clumsy circles around it. Wuya's moans grew in volume and frequency, with each lick her hips would buck and she would wind up grinding her pussy against Icy's face.

"Ahh…" Icy gasped into the slit as it was pressed firmly against her face as her hips bucked, finding her nose deep inside it. Wuya didn't lower herself this time and instead began to grind against Icy's face, moaning as the snow witch's nose was buried inside her pussy.

Icy's face crinkled as the pungent scent of Wuyas sex assaulted her, much stronger now, her toes curling in discomfort as she felt Wuya's juices filling the inside of her nose and coating the outside.

"I want your tongue inside me." Wuya moaned.

Icy almost gasped out in relief when she felt Wuya sit back on her throne and freed her nose but instantly buried her face back inside the smooth shave pussy, reaching in she slowly parted the lips. She shivered as she felt the hot, wet flesh beneath her cold fingers, Wuya moaned. Icy leaned closer and extended her tongue and pushed it inside Wuya's hot slit.

The taste became even stronger in her mouth as she began to slide her tongue in and out of the redhead's hot pussy, occasionally flicking the tip over the entrance and letting it wriggle inside of her.

Wuya's juices began to pour out of her slit, coating Icy's chin before starting to pool on her throne. Each heavy gasp from the snow witch causing Wuya to shudder and moan in pleasure; her pussy tightening round Icy's tongue.

"Faster."

Icy squeezed her eyes shut, her tongue cramping up as she began to move her tongue faster and faster in and out of the now sopping cunt, savouring every minute her tongue would momentarily return to her mouth, lubricating in a mixture of her own saliva and Wuya's cum, a tiny moment of rest before it dived back into sorceress' now throbbing pussy. She felt her inner walls squeezing her tongue, she knew what was coming.

Wuya's pussy unravelled as Icy dove her tongue inside her one last time. Her coppery legs clamped round Icy's head as she came hard, her cum squirting from her pussy, the silver haired girl crying out as a stray squirt struck her in the eye, she tried to pull back but found herself firmly held in place.

Wuya grinned when she felt the girl's futile attempt to escape from between her thighs, a familiar rush of power shooting through her body, an electrifying sensation, her pussy growing wetter as she dominated the younger witch with her physical strength rather than her magic.

When the afterglow of her orgasm began to fade Wuya finally released the pitiful witch, chuckling as the girl fell on her ass, her face covered in her juices, she had to admit it felt incredible looking at her covered I her cum, she felt another jolt of pleasure shoot through her body, she needed more.

Wuya clicked her fingers and her entire body began to glow with a dark emerald glow. The energy began to focus round her neither regions and just above her sopping pussy and ever so slowly a cock began to form and grow from her body.

Icy felt herself paling considerably as she watched the newly formed penis grow to a good foot in length and four inches in thickness; fully erect, the fear growing in her stomach growing stronger. Wuya stood from her thrown, her cock towering over the witch that sat at her feet.

"Stand up."

Icy clumsily climbed to her feet, nearly losing her footing and falling down the stone steps. She stared at the coppery monster between Wuya's legs and could even make out a large pair of balls beneath where her drooling slit was.

"Turn around."

Icy swallowed but did so, her heart hammering in her chest as she forced herself to look down the stairs and not think about what behind her.

"Bend over." Wuya instructed as she squeezed Icy's left ass cheek; grinning a predatory grin.

Icy hesitated.

"Bend over." Wuya insisted.

Slowly icy felt her body begin to bend forward until her hands touched the floor and she bowed her head, bracing herself for what was to come, her ass now pointed at Wuya and her cheeks slightly parted.

Wuya roughly grabbed Icy's right ass cheek and began to force it open. "Ahh…!" icy cried, with her other hand Wuya positioned her cock, the tip brushing the young girl's anus; they shivered together for entirely different reasons.

Once in position Wuya proceeded to force the snow witch's remaining cheek to open, granting her a full view of the little rosebud that was about to take her cock. Slowly she leaned forward, enjoying how the witch shivered as her cock inch forward and she rested her clothed breasts against Icy's naked back.

"Feel free to scream." Wuya whispered in a sultry tone directly into Icy's ear, tickling it with her tongue, the young witch gasped, her pussy tingling as she felt Wuya's hot tongue against her cold skin.

Wuya pulled back and thrust her hips forward, her try cock forcing its way into Icy's virgin ass, forcing it to widen to accommodate her length.

"Aiiieee!" Icy screamed as Wuya buried her cock up to the hilt into her ass, tears welled in her eyes and began pouring down her cheeks and she found herself struggling to focus on the fact that soon she would be the apprentice of one of the greatest witches to ever live as Wuya proceeded to pound her ass, sliding her cock back and forth, the tip never fully leaving the inside of her ass.

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

The sound of flesh smacking against flesh mixed into chorus of Icy's screams. Every inch of Wuya's body felt alive with pleasure, it had been centuries since she had, had such a good fuck toy, her toes curled as she slammed her cock back into Icy's.

"Please stop!" Icy begged; her eyes firmly squeezed shut; Wuya's cruel laughter rang throughout her throne room as she slammed back into Icy's right ass.

"Scream for me little girl." Wuya moaned as she slammed her hips against Icy's ass again and again.

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

"Aiiieee…please stop…it hurts…" Icy cried out as Wuya continued to fuck her ass, the only lubricant she had been allowed been the precum that drooled from her tip.

Wuya slammed into her ass even harder, she could feel her cock start to throb inside Icy's tight ass as she begged her to stop; her cries of pain were so delicious.

"Please…please stop."

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

Wuya started pounding her even faster.

"Please…please…please…please!"

Wuya's cock erupted inside Icy's ass with one final thrust, filling her with her hot cum. Icy screamed as she felt her ass filled with the thick liquid and felt her stomach inflate slightly as it filled with her semen.

"Please…stop…" Icy cried and finally Wuya pulled out of her, Icy fell to the floor and curled up into a ball on the floor, hugging herself, the edge of the step digging into her shoulder as she hung over slightly. Her whole body violently shaking as tears streamed out of her eyes, she could feel the cum drooling out her ass and sliding down between her cheeks.

Wuya looked down at her, her cock still hard, Icy flinched when her eyes partly opened and she caught sight of those horrible emeralds, she squeezed her eyes shut again, terrified of the demon that stood over her.

"Please don't…"

"On your knees."

"Please…"

"I said on your knees." Wuya's hand lashed out and she yanked the traumatised girl up by her ponytail, lifting her half way to her feet before dropping her again, her knees slamming against the floor, another cry erupting from her, Wuya licked her lips, her cock twitching at the sound and expression of pain that crossed the girl's face.

Icy looked up at her with red tear stained eyes and she licked her lips again in a sensual manner.

"Clean my cock."

"Please…"

SLAP

Icy inhaled sharply, her eyes stinging as she felt the imprint of Wuya's hand burn into her cheek.

"Clean my cock."

Icy looked up at her again, staring into those evil eyes, no pity, no humanity to be found.

"Please…"

SLAP

Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt a new handprint burn into her other cheek, this witch was truly evil and…she was nothing. Icy leaned forward and took Wuya's tip into her mouth, the metallic taste of the sorceress' pussy replaced by the rancid cocktail that was her ass and Wuya's cock.

Wuya thrusted her hips forward, Icy's eyes shot open wide, gagging as the tip hit the back of her throat. She began to choke but Wuya held her in place by her hair again and the silver haired girl knew what to do. She started to bob her head; her mouth filled with cock, her tongue began to clumsily lick at its length as she tried to clean it of her ass as she continued to bob her head.

"Oh yes…faster…" Wuya moaned and Icy obeyed, bobbing her head faster and faster.

Wuya arched her back, moaning in ecstasy as she looked down and admired her handiwork, today was shaping up to be a very good day, the snow witch looked perfect on her knees, naked, crying, vulnerable, her mouth filled by her cock.

Icy was starting to get dizzy, her vision blurring as she led herself by the motions and kept bobbing her head, taking the cock in and out of her mouth, the head never going past her lips.

The cock began to throb and Icy felt a small pulse of hope in her chest that this would be over soon, she licked at the tip and began to suck hard and again cum erupted from the Wuya's tip, spewing out violently and filling her mouth with her semen, the thick salty liquid puffed out her cheeks. She wanted to spit it out but the cock was still in her mouth so she did the only thing she could to rid herself of the semen, she swallowed.

Wuya laughed as she felt the girl began to gulp down her cum like the cumdump she was. Icy's tears continued to flow freely even when she had drank the last of the coppery witch's semen and she had removed her softened cock from her lips.

Wuya laughed again and with another click of her fingers and a burst of dark green fiery energy her cock and balls had vanished, leaving her slit alone and soaked. But that wasn't all, around Icy's neck had appeared a cold, steel collar with a matching chain that bound her to the foot of Wuya's throne.

"Wh-Why…?" Icy choked, snot running from her nose as she tried to stifle her tears. Wuya grinned.

"You have proven yourself to be a worthy slave, both entertaining and with the ability to pleasure me whenever I desire, why would I not claim you with my chains."

"Y-You s-slave…I-I w-wanted t-to…"

"Be my apprentice?" Wuya laughed, she threw her head back and her laughter became an evil cackle and suddenly Icy felt rather foolish. "And why would I want someone so weak as my apprentice."

Icy bit her lip and threw a punch towards Wuya but another chain appeared round her each of her wrists, binding them to the floor, and she found herself barley able to lift them a foot from the floor.

Wuya laughed again. A flurry of ice erupted from Icy's fist, Wuya caught the attack in her hand and it hovered above her palm, she laughed even more heavily and tossed the attack away before raising her arm higher, a silvery pale blue light burst from Icy's chest, curling into a tube-like shape it flowed into Wuya's hand Icy felt a draining sensation pass over her.

She tried to fire another attack but nothing left her hand this time, her eyes widened fearfully and Wuya laughed again.

"And thank you for the new magic slave…I'll be sure to put it to good use!" Wuya cackled as she created three large creatures of ice with sharp jagged blades atop their shoulders and elbows, their eyes glowing green like the rock creatures did.

Icy stared at the creatures, terrified as she was once again reminded of just how powerful the Heylin Witch was.

Wuya sat upon her throne again, grinning maniacally at her new creatures.

"Go out and expand my domain." She commanded and the creatures turned and headed out of the giant door, to add to the vast armies of rock creatures that warred across the planet.

Icy fell to the floor, weeping heavily as she slammed her small fists against the red carpet. Wuya looked down at her and grinned, lifting her legs she placed her powerful coppery feet atop the head of the weeping girl, another sob rocked through the powerless girl.

The Heylin Witch truly was evil. That was the only thought that filled Icy's mind as she felt Wuya's warm feet atop her head, her dusty soles dirtying her hair, her toes occasionally pulling at her hair.

A/N Hope you all liked the chapter and please review.


	3. Virtual Spiders

Title: Virtual Spiders  
Main Characters: Tecna, Blackarachnia, Elita One/Blackarachnia, Airachnid  
Fandoms: Winx Club, Transformers: Beast Wars, Transformers Animated, Transformers Prime  
Contains: Femdom, Stripping, Lesbian, Slavery, Foot Fetish, Shoe Fetish, Humiliation, Trampling, Masochism, Blood, Pain, Face Sitting, Shock Play, Breath Play, Acid Play, Torture, Virtual Reality, Biting, Venom, Cruel, Multiple Orgasms, Clothes Ripping, Verbal Humiliation, Anal Orgasm, Sex Tape  
Cameo: Musa  
Planned With: Salamander Blue  
Started: 13/11/2018  
Finished: 14/11/2018

Tecna held her breath as she plugged in the final red cable into the back of the large pod she had built beside her bed, the inside of the pod illuminated with a faded blue light. She released her breath, her pink lips forming a large smile, her cheeks flushing as she stood back up, it was working. She turned to her desk and opened her laptop and opened the program she had spent the last six months working on, she plugged a cable into the side and set up a time delay and selected the option to record all that occurred.

She swallowed and stepped away from the desk and turned to face the pod and pressed a button on the side it, with a subtle 'whooshing' sound the glass front raised up. She licked her dry lips and climbed in, sitting herself in the black leather chair inside, when the machine registered her weight it lowered a helmet onto her head; she forced herself to relax and laid her arms on the padded arm rests. The glass lid slowly lowered back down and encased her.

"Safety on, starting primary testing of virtual reality pod in 3, 2, 1…"

The pod around her vanished and Tecna found herself zooming through a dark tunnel filled with random, small, bright blue light. Everything went white, Tecna closed her eyes on instinct and when she opened them again she was no longer flying the virtual void but was in a simple modern living room, there was a green sofa against the opposite wall, a fluffy rug on the floor, a small TV against the wall behind her and a comfy chair to the left with a yellow tall lamp next to it. Small and simple like she had designed; no glitches so far.

She turned her gaze to the three other individuals in the room with her stood in front of the sofa.

The first stood on the left was a feminine robot with a sleek design coloured mostly gold and black, with four maroon spider legs sticking out from the centre joints of each of her arms, her chest shared a similar spider-like design and was gold plated, instead of hands she possessed something akin to a pair of claws with a black and gold striped design, of the name Blackarachnia.

The next one was a half robotic, half organic being with black and cold plating on her armour while her flesh was a deep shade of violet. Her fingers tips were sharp like small knives and atop either shoulder she possessed something akin to sharp weaponized antennae. A black and golden helmet rested on her head, with four scarlet eyes that glowed in their sockets, a curved spider abdomen in the place where her rear should be, Tecna has assigned her the name Elita One for simplicity's sake.

And the final one was taller than the first two. She possessed long, thin spider like limbs protruding from her back and wore a built in skirt that exposed her pale, almost white midriff and possessed dark purple eyes and dark purple lips, with curved claw like fingers completing her look, she donned the name Airachnid.

They all blinked and began to move, as if testing their limbs as their programs kicked into action, they all looked around the room before their gazes finally focused on their programmer, their mouths twisted into smirks, Airachnid's sent a slight shiver down Tecna's spine and she found herself actually taking a step back from the trio.

"Well, well girls it looks like our little pet thought she'd break the rules today." She lifted herself with her spider like limbs until she was a full foot higher than she was before, she crossed the little space between herself and Tecna below the magenta haired girl could even blink.

"Rules?" Tecna took another step back as she looked up at the intimidating figure, her heart rate quickening slightly. Airachnid raised one of her long limbs and with a sudden slash she tore open Tecna's lime green vest top, opened like an undone robe exposing her pink bra and fair skin, now marred with a shallow cut running down her belly, her teeth were gritted as she found herself suppressing a small hiss of pain.

"Slaves don't wear clothes; especially not in the presence of their owners…remove them."

Tecna felt another shiver tickle down her spine at the slight purr in the Cybertronian's voice. She swallowed and shrugged off what was left of her vest top. Next she pried her sneakers by pressing down on the heel and with drawing her white sock clad feet before proceeding to unbutton her purple flared fitted pants and slide them down her pale legs, exposing her pink panties. She stepped out of her pants and peeled off her socks and dropped them with her pants, next she reached back and unhooked her bra and it too joined the growing pile of clothes. Her nipples hardened as they were exposed and she found herself feeling rather vulnerable, even though she knew none of this was real. She wetted her dry lips as she hooked her thumbs round the waistband of her panties and proceeded to slide them down to her ankles and stepped out of them, blushing when she saw the small amount of pink hair between her thighs, the system was very thorough.

"Took you long enough." Airachnid hissed, regaining Tecna's attention as she proceeded to kick the clothes into a small pile on the floor before running her claw-like fingers together and dripping her dark green acidic venom onto the pile of clothes, they were devoured within seconds Tecna was soon staring at a burned away piece of carpet, revealing the black ground beneath what was the carpet and under carpet.

Tecna stepped away from the still smoking hole, her legs trembling slightly as she found herself able to smell the melted carpet.

"Slave." Tecna's face whipped round to face the one who had spoken, Elita, she was now sat upon the sofa in the centre seat, one leg crossed over the other, smirking at her as her elevated foot bounced slightly. "You need to apologize for breaking the rules, come here pet." Her voice became affectionate with her final words.

Tecna hesitated, Elita's eyes narrowed. Swallowing again she began to approach the half robotic half organic being, watching Airachnid out of the corner of her eye. She stopped when she stood directly in front of Elita One.

"Kneel." Tecna felt a familiar tingling between her thighs and she found her mind rushing ahead of her as she shakily took a knee in front of Elita, maybe this was where her programming would come in?

Elita's raised foot angled so that the toe section of her shoe pointed at Tecna's face.

"Remove my shoe."

Tecna's heart jumped in her chest, images of her countless fantasies involving this woman and her dominating feet flashed before her mind's eye, her toes curled beneath her ass as she carefully took hold of Elita's black shoe and slowly began to pull it away, shuddering as she felt the heel emerge with an audible 'pop' and she felt her fingers warmed by the heat and perspiration emitting from the bare violet foot. Her mouth felt very dry when she slowly pulled the shoe away. Her toes were more beautiful than she had ever fantasized.

"Smell my shoe pet." Tecna's face turned a deep shade of vermillion, her gaze fell to the opening of the shoe; she could see a dip in the insole caused through constant wear. Swallowing she lowered her face until her nose entered the opening and the tip touched the insole, she shivered as she felt her nose sink a little into the material, a small squelching sound escaping the shoe and drops of sweat drooling into her nose, her toes curled, a strong vinegary scent filled her nose.

"Smell my stinky shoe slave." Elita laughed, Tecna felt a strong throb between her legs as the sensation of humiliation bloomed in her heart. "I want to hear you inhale the stink." She laughed again.

 _Sniff_

 _Sniff_

 _Sniffff_

Tecna's eyes rolled into her head as she forcefully inhaled the air of the shoe, her eyes watering as the overpowering stench filled her mind; it was like a dusty web drenched in vinegar and a hint of motor oil. A chorus of laughter from all the women around her erupted, Tecna felt her spare hand sliding between her legs, she shuddered as her fingertips caressed her erect clit, oh she was going to thrust her fingers inside her, pump herself like a horny slut for the amusement of the starts of her most carnal of fantasies.

When suddenly her wrist was struck by something strong, her hand slammed onto the floor, she tried to move it but she found it held in place. She pulled her face back from the shoe and looked down at her hand, her eyes widening slightly when she saw her wrist encased in a strong, thick piece of webbing, keeping it pinned to the floor. The laughter started again and Tecna looked towards Elita whose laughter turned to a cocky grin.

"Now now pet, you were not given permission to touch yourself…even to the stink of my shoe." She presented her sweaty, bare foot to the kneeling girl, inches from her face. "Now kiss my foot and apologize for you insurances slave."

Tecna looked at the foot, her cheeks somehow turning an even deeper shade of red when she saw droplets of sweat on the delicate violet foot. She swallowed and moved her face forward and proceeded to place a small kiss on the top of Elita's middle toe, licking her lips on reflex as she felt them wetted with sweat, a small moan escaping her, earning another round of laughter.

"You humans are so pathetic." Blackarachnia laughed.

Tecna bowed her head, even her nipples were tingling now, she was desperate to touch herself, she tried to move her bound hand but the silk that bound it would not give.

"Now remove my other shoe slave."

Tecna didn't even look up this time, she simply placed the shoe she was still holding on the floor and then proceeded to remove the other shoe from Elita's foot, struggling slightly without her other hand but she managed and moved to inhale its divine scent.

"No slave, you do not have permission to smell my shoe."

Tecna froze and she looked up at Elita, eyes wide with surprise, they were supposed to indulge her in her deepest fantasies, she had programmed them to, she had even programed the pod to analyse the current user and integrate their inner most deepest desires into the scenario.

SLAP

"Ahh…" Tecna gasped, another throb emitting between her legs as she felt warmth spreading across her cheek, quickly followed by the calming sensation of cooling foot sweat, a slight outline of Elita's sole appearing on Tecna's cheek where her foot had slapped her. Tecna turned to look back at her, surprise evident in her expression.

"Put my shoe down slave." Tecna placed the shoe on the floor beside its partner; Elita smiled and wiggled her toes, enjoying the clear effect it was having on their slave. "Good girl, now kiss my foot."

Tecna obeyed and leaned in, kissing the top of Elita's foot and once again staining her lips with the Decepticon's foot sweat. She began to pull back when suddenly Elita's foot lashed out again and struck her face with enough force that the webbing binding her wrist was torn from the floor and she went flying back before slamming back on the floor. Her face throbbed with pain and she found herself lifting her hands to make sure her nose wasn't broken and her teeth were still in place when her wrists were suddenly struck by something hard and sticky and they were both pinned back against the floor, she felt the same substance strike her ankles.

The three women laughed as they looked down at the now spread eagle naked human laid on the floor, bound and helpless, Airachnid stepped one of her spider limbs a touch too close to the girl's head and she flinched, earing another round of laughter, which wasn't helped when they saw her running her tongue over her teeth searching for gaps.

Elita stepped forward until she was stood between Tecna's legs; the girl's eyes were still shut. The hybrid stepped onto her stomach, smiling as she felt the weak flesh give beneath her foot, sinking into her, Tecna's eyes opened, her toes curling at the new sensation and another throb emitting from between as she looked up at the Decepticon standing atop of, superior to her. She needed to touch herself, she was desperate.

"This is your place human." Tecna's breath became more ragged and she squirmed beneath the hybrid. "You are beneath us, worth less than the dirt beneath our shoes…worth less than the sweat between my toes." She stepped onto Tecna's face with one long stride, the girl was now panting like akin to a bitch in heat, her hips bucked when she felt the heavy, warm, wet sole upon her face as she looked up at her superior and was allowed to see the dark purple panties hiding beneath her skirt, her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

Airachnid stepped forward, still elevated by her spider like limbs, she extended one of them towards Tecna's drooling slit.

"Look how wet she's got." She laughed as traced the pointed tip of her limb over Tecna's pussy, applying a touch of pressure against her clit.

"Oh yes!" Tecna moaned into Elita's sweaty soles as a powerful orgasm rocked through her body, her whole form shuddering as juices burst from her pussy, coating the tip of Airachnid's limb.

"Pathetic." Airachnid sneered as she wiped herself clean on Tecna's inner thigh before jerking her limb upward in a fast, graceful motion, opening a small cut on her inner thigh, Tecna moaned into Elita's sole at the sudden, sharp flash of pain, thrusting her hips. The corner or Airachnid's mouth lifted in a dark smile.

Elita lifted her left foot and stamped down on Tecna's face, earning another moan from the bound girl, she threw back her head and spat on her face, hitting her nose and splashing her lips and right eye.

"I can't believe you're actually getting off on this you pathetic bitch!" Tecna felt another throb between her legs.

"I'm sorry mistress."

"No you're not…not yet." Elita stepped off of Tecna's face and onto her tits; they sank comfily beneath her hot soles.

Blackarachnia approached the bound Tecna, who was still staring up at Elita, when she was close enough she jumped. Tecna's eyes snapped back, looking directly up as a dark shape appeared above her head. Blackarachnia's ass slammed down on Tecna's face. She moaned as she felt her seats moans beneath her soft ass and she began to shift herself from side to side, grinding the girl's face until she was comfortable and the girl's nose was lodged between her ass cheeks and each and every one of Tecna's breathes were tainted by the scent of her mistress's shit hole.

Blackarachnia wrapped several fine threads around Tecna's neck, smirking when she both saw and felt the girl swallow at the sudden alien pressure on her neck. She began to slowly pull at the thread, tightening its embrace around her neck. Tecna's toes curled as she physically felt her already stuffy breathes scraping the insides of her neck as the threads grew tighter and tighter until finally…

Blackarachnia smirked when she saw her seat's hands curl into fists against the carpet and she started to struggle, she stopped tightening the thread and enjoyed the desperate thrashing of her cushion as Tecna felt as though her lungs were getting hotter. The predacon waited several second before she finally slackened her hold and allowed the poor girl to breathe again.

Tecna inhaled deeply through her nose, her mouth covered firmly by Blackarachnia's covered pussy, feeling the stuffy, limited amount of air sneaking between the soft, warm cheeks bring sucked into her nostrils, she continued to take several deep breaths, her lungs still hot when she felt her heart start to resume its normal beating again.

Blackarachnia began to tighten the thread again. Tecna shook her head against her ass, only serving to push her nose in deeper and stroke Blackarachnia's anus with the tip of her nose, she both felt and herd the predacon moan above her, the thread got even tighter and the pressure in her chest began to build again.

Blackarachnia didn't slacken even when her seat was desperately trying to flail her limbs and lift her head, ten seconds passed and she still held the thread strong.

"This is your place slave."

Fifteen seconds, Tecna felt like her lungs were about to burst from the growing pressure, the heat emitting from Blackarachnia's ass was not helping either. Twenty seconds, she flinched when she felt Airachnid place a pointed tip atop her abdomen and apply a little pressure, she thrashed more, struggling harder to breathe; she felt the stinging sensation of the tip of the leg piercing the soft flesh. Thirty seconds she jerked when she felt Elita's antenna strike her nipples, she thrashed beneath her but she didn't lose her balance, nor did she leave her nipples, nor did Blackarachnia move an inch, in fact Tecna was sure that the predacon was laughing. She felt a sudden draining sensation, as though her very magic was flowing out of her nipples, an oddly enticing sensation, the antenna pulled back and the sensation faded but she found herself feeling even weaker. Forty seconds, Blackarachnia slackened the thread and Tecna started desperately inhaling, even lifting her head to try and get more, only causing her breaths to further tainted by the stench of her mistress' shit.

Elita kneeled on Tecna's stomach and moved her fingers towards Tecna's fleshy mounds until the tips nearly stroked the heads her pointed nipples, sparks of emerald electricity sparked from the tips of her claw-like fingers, striking Tecna's pink nipples with her own stolen magic. Elita smirked as the fairy of technology thrashed beneath her, she gave her another jolt and she shuddered again, another jolt and she actually tried to lift her hips again.

"Such a horny cunt." Elita laughed, Blackarachnia tightened the threads again.

"You know we could probably condition her…ooh…" Blackarachnia moaned as she grinded against Tecna's face, as if trying to push her nose inside her anus. Elita reached back, wiggling her sparking fingertips above Tecna's swollen pussy.

"To get turned on by your shit hole?" Elita laughed, a spark striking Tecna's erect clit, her hips bucked again.

Tecna felt like her lungs were on fire and her head was starting to feel rather light, disorientation settling in and her eyelids getting heavy while her pussy yearned to be touched again as vivid images of trio conditioning her like some kind of animal drove her desire to pump her pussy like a common street whore to new heights.

"Haha maybe we can even make her orgasm just by farting in the same room as her." Blackarachnia laughed, she slackened the thread and Elita shocked Tecna's pussy again, another orgasm rocked the magenta haired girl's body as she desperately inhaled Blackarachnia's ass, her legs trembling as her juices soaked into the already damp carpet between her legs.

Elita smirked and gave her pussy another shock, three times the strength of the last one while she was still desperately trying to fill her lungs with air, Tecna cried out in pleasure into Blackarachnia's hot ass as another orgasm erupted from her pussy and a fresh wave of her juices crashed down on the carpet.

"I hope you plan to have her clean that up when you're done." Airachnid smirked as she saw puddle of Tecna's cum forming on the carpet, that patch unable to soak in anymore, Elita smirked at her housemate.

"Of course."

"Hmm I can't believe she came so much from a simple shock…I wonder how much she'll cum from this." A dark smirk appeared on her lips as she slid her blade-like fingers together over Tecna and a single drop of her dark green, acidic venom fell from their tips and splashed down on the girl's swollen, moist pussy.

Tecna screamed as she felt the hot acid burn the sensitive flesh of her pussy, her pubic hair burning away but with the intense pain came an oddly stimulating pleasure and she felt her melting clit throbbing, which only served to intensify the pain and pleasure.

Blackarachnia moaned as she Tecna's agonized screams vibrate and ripple through her ass, stimulating her tight rosebud, making it quiver and flex around the bound fairy's nose.

"Oh yes…" She moaned, thrusting out her chest as she lifted her hand and started groping her left boob, squeezing her nipple between her sharp fingers. "Scream pet, scream for me…ooh yes by the All Spark…more Airachnid…more…"

Airachnid grinned and dropped another drop of her venom onto Tecna's inner thigh, it instantly began eating away at the flesh and blood began to flow from the widening, deepening hole and onto the carpet, she could even see the white of bone starting to melt.

Tecna started thrashing again, desperately trying to pull her leg free of its restraint, her agonized screams somehow growing in pitch, she felt her throat becoming hoarse.

"Please stop!" Tecna cried into Blackarachnia's ass; tears pouring out of her eyes and being soaked into her mistress' ass cheeks, her burning pussy now throbbing as she neared orgasm once again, the agony and her helplessness intensifying the pleasure she felt.

The predacon sat atop her moaned out in pleasure, her toes curling tightly as she enjoyed the sensation of her pet's desperate pleas. Her golden pussy began to throb with pleasure; she ground against Tecna's face as if either trying to squash her head flat or cram it fully inside her ass before finally the damn gave way and glowing light purple fluid erupted from snatch. She arched her back, crying out in pleasure as her juices covered Tecna's naked tits and splashing Elita's hands, she quickly wiped the fluid on Tecna's stomach.

Tecna's wet eyes widened against Blackarachnia's cheeks when she felt the hot liquid on her tits, she felt the tight hold squeezing her nose began to squeeze her nose then slacken its grip, getting faster and faster before finally another fluid erupted from the tight sphincter and coating Tecna's nose and found, the stench of the metallic alien fluid filling her mind and the sour taste seeping inside her mouth.

"More…more…" Blackarachnia panted as she began to pull at the thread around Tecna's neck again and felt the familiar panicked thrashing of her seat turned sex toy.

Tecna's squeezed her eyes shut as she struggled to find air, her burning pussy pulsated, drooling tainted juices onto the carpet, the lines of pain and pleasure were starting to blur, and the burning of her lungs with the added sensation of her life completely in Blackarachnia's hands was driving her insane, she was a fly in this spider's web, feeling very small and helpless as she briefly pictured herself tiny and cocooned in a giant we and surround by the three arachnid Cybertronians, awaiting her fate. Her pussy pulsated again, fresh pain shooting through her being, she needed to cum.

"More…more…squirm little bug…more…" Blackarachnia panted, her spare hand slamming on the carpet and curling into a fist, tearing up the carpet beneath it.

Elita grinned and leaned forward until her lips brushed against an untainted section of Tecna's tits, smirking when the desperate girl thrashed again, she parted her lips and a portion of the fleshy mound slid between them. The second she tasted her salty flesh she bit down, her fangs piercing the soft skin with ease, a thick purple liquid injected into the flesh, veins of the same colouring appearing around the fresh holes as Elita's venom entered Tecna's naked breast.

Tecna moaned as she felt a sharp stinging sensation as something akin to a pair of needles pierced her sensitive breast. A fresh wave of pain began to spread from her boob, a burning sensation rupturing from her breast and flowing through her veins, rapidly spreading as her heart rate increased. Her head was growing light again, she needed air or she was going to pass out and…an image flashed through her mind of her final moments spent beneath Blackarachnia's ass, killed by the superior ass she had brought herself to orgasm countless times as she lay in her bed, she almost welcomed the idea.

A sharp jolt of pain pulled Tecna from her fantasy as a fresh spark of electricity struck her cum covered tits, the strange liquid combusting on impact, burning her sensitive mounds, she was certain her nipples were smoking, she was pulling against her bindings again, how strong were these webs?

"Oh yes…" Blackarachnia moaned as the fresh thrashing caused the girl's soaked nose to shift inside her sensitive canal, she could feel her anus flexing around the small nose again while the constant movements of Tecna's face massaged her soft cheeks. Her hand lifted from the shredded carpet and slammed down on the fairy's naked, burned, tits, her claw-like nails stabbing into the sensitive flesh, her hand began to close, tearing long slits of red, blood beginning to gush from her fleshy moaned an onto her fair skinned neck, the threads tightened further and if the skin was not already stained with red the Cybertronians would be met with the sight of red slowly seeping out and staining the white silk threads.

"Aiiiieeee!" Tecna screamed into Blackarachnia's ass as her body trembled with pain and a new orgasm, juices bursting from her pussy along with flecks of Airachnid's acidic venom.

"Looks like she likes pain." Elita grinned as she reached out and proceeded to release another strong jolt of electricity at the bloody wound, another muffled scream sounded from the bound girl, only more strained this time, she was nearly out of oxygen.

"In that case she'll love this." Airachnid chuckled as she struck out with one of her limbs again and proceeded to create a large gash in the almost melted cunt, the acid began to seep into the wound as blood gushed out and covered the tip of her limb. More juices erupted from the bloody cunt remains as a hard orgasm further stained the carpet.

Blackarachnia finally loosened the threads around Tecna's neck, the poor girl began to cough and sputter violently into the now rapidly pulsating rectum of her mistress. Tears flowing without end as she desperately inhaled the tainted air, certain that the stench would never leave her nose. The metallic liquid shot from the small pink hole, filling Tecna's nose and mouth again as Blackarachnia somehow moaned and laughed at the same time at Tecna's position and the pleasurable sensations she was experiencing.

Elita laughed as Tecna's bloody, burned breasts raised and fell rapidly as she continued to cough and desperately inhale Blackarachnia's ass. She leaned in and as the C cup breasts raised again she took the nipple into her mouth and bit down hard, injecting another dose of her lethal venom into Tecna's tit, licking her lips now coated in her slave's sweat.

"Looks like that first dose of my venom has done a real number on you…I wonder what the second dose will do…or third…" She grinned and leaning in bit down on Tecna's neck, earning a startled moan of surprise, pain and pleasure, another dose of her venom was injected into the bloody neck.

"Hmm not a bad idea." Airachnid purred as she dripped three drops of her dark green venom into the open wound on Tecna's pussy, the thrashing and screaming was instant – as was another spurt of her cunt's juices as fresh agony spread throughout her body.

A piercing high pitched beeping sound filled the air, the three Cybertronians grew still as if the spark of life within then was suddenly snuffed or someone hit pause. The world around Tecna broke apart and she found herself drifting through darkness again before light began to obscure it.

Tecna's eyes fluttered open weakly, she was laid in the pod, breathing heavily, her body coated in a thick layer of sweat and her cheeks drenched with tears, her body uninjured but euphoric the echo of the agony she had endured still fresh. Weakly her eyes shifted to the small screen on the left of the pod, it displayed an image of the outline of her body with her vitals displayed beside it with a message above her outline.

 _Safety protocol one activated, simulation disabled, user vitals dangerously erratic_

Her pulse was much higher than it ought to be, her body temperature was nearly double what it should be and her body was close to going into shock, the only thing that had appeared to maintain her condition for as long as had been allowed in the simulation was due to the endorphins released from each of her orgasms.

The glass lid rose again and the cool air of the room wafted over her body, she breathed out in release and began to shift and struggle in her seat as she began to shakily push herself up, her legs were trembling and her clothing clung to her body, her vision blurred as she stumbled out of the pod, nearly collapsing, her pussy was still throbbing.

She took a few shaky steps before suddenly collapsing, moaning as her knees slammed on the carpet the dull pain driving her over the edge as she came again into her already soaked panties, she fell forward. Her torso hit the ground and she passed out.

The door to the shared room opened Musa stepped in, wearing her usual attired, her eyes widened when she saw the state of her roommate. She rushed to her roommate's desk and picked up a small purple device with a small screen, she pressed a button on the side while pointing the device at the unconscious girl. A red light shone from the item and glided over the girl, scanning her. After a second the results appeared on the screen and Musa's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned to look at the computer screen of Tecna's laptop.

 _Recording processed and available_

"Recording?"

A/N Hope you all liked the chapter, please review if I did, I really appreciate feedback and it helps keep me motivated to write more of these.  
Also I will consider writing sequels to any chapters I write if the interest is there, but do tell me if you want to see a paritcular character or crossover in a sequel, for example in this one the virtual system can be used to get any cartoon character.


	4. Lime Toes

Poll Chapter

Title: Lime Toes  
Fandom: Superman The Animated Series, Young Justice  
Characters: Kara Kent/Supergirl, Megan Morse/M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian  
Planned With: Salamander Blue  
Tags: Foot Fetish, Human Footstool, Trample, Foot Kissing, Foot Licking, Shoe Sniffing, Teen Girl, Lolita, Sweaty Feet, Yuri, Socked Feet, Kicking, Femdom, Lime Feet, Masturbating, Clean Feet, Girl with Glasses, Unmasking, Cum Drinking, Alien Girls

Kara pushed open the door to her shared apartment and stopped herself midstride, her cheeks glowing beneath her brunette wig as she saw her roommate sat at a round white table, bent over a small book. She had taken the form of a young girl with red hair reaching down to her upper back with a red headband, her skin a natural, alluring, shade of green, she wore a white button up shirt, a red platted skirt, white thigh high socks and strapped black leather shoes, her legs kicking the air as they dangled above the floor.

Megan sipped at her juice box, not looking up from her _maths homework_. Kara closed the door and approached the table, her legs shaking a little in anticipation, happy anniversary indeed.

"Kneel." Megan said in a non-committal tone, Kara chewed her lower lip and dropped to her knees, her head disappearing under the table. Megan extended her shoed foot towards her girlfriend as she scribbled the answer to question five. Kara took the hint and leaning forward pressed her lips against the shiny surface of the shoe, her nose touching the surprisingly damp fabric of Megan's sock through the opening of the shoe, the scent of lime juice and new leather teasing sensitive nose, it made her mouth water.

Kara began repeatedly kissing every inch of the shoe, tasting the leather on her lips as she moved over it, even kissing the sole; it had collected some dust from the apartment floor but otherwise was clean. She could feel her nipples hardening against her bra.

"I need a footstool, slave." Kara felt her thighs clamp together, her pussy tingling, her heart quickening. She slowly pulled her head back and turned her back to Megan's shoes, sitting herself cross-legged as at the base of the chair, earning herself a few light kicks to the headed from the still swinging in foot, Megan giggled. Kara felt a low shiver in her back, her pussy now throbbing.

Megan rested her hard, shoed feet on Kara's head, the uncomfortable pressure enhancing the brunette's euphoria, she even found herself with the shoes had being dirty, images of being her girlfriend's doormat tormented her mind, her toes curling in her shoes. She shuddered every time she Megan's feet move, grinding against her head, her wig shifting beneath them, as she pretended to concentrate on her maths problems.

After ten long, heavenly minutes Kara felt Megan's feet slide back, dragging her wig off her head, it fell beneath the chair and her feet landed on her shoulders. She had finished her homework.

"Oooh…" Kara squeaked as Megan suddenly pushed down on her shoulders harshly as she edged forward in her seat, preparing to jump from it. Her feet left Kara's shoulders and she fell. "Ahh…" her feet slammed onto Kara's thighs, she lost her balance briefly, Kara raised her hands to catch her only to freeze as her frilly white panties suddenly landed pressed into her face, a big kitten face grinding against hers as Megan sat herself on Kara's face.

"Oops." Megan gasped as she accidentally squeezed her juice box and apple juice spurted out of the straw and landed on her new seat's shirt. She felt her underwear vibrate with her slave's moan as Kara felt her pussy throb, before staining her panties with her juices.

Megan carefully stood back up from her girlfriend's face, smiling as she still felt the warmth of her face pressed into her ass, her smile growing as she heard Kara's pleasurable groans beneath her weight, she stepped off her and walked towards the couch before sitting down and picking up at the remote. She looked towards her blonde again girlfriend, still sat beneath the table, a footstool waiting to be used, she could already feel that her panties was soaked, her tiny nipples desperate for attention.

She snapped her fingers, Kara looked at her and slowly she pointed to her feet. Kara pushed herself forward and fell onto all fours. She began to crawl towards the green-skinned child like a needy puppy.

"Take off your shirt." Megan giggled as Kara took her first step, the blonde paused; kneeling again she slowly lifted her shirt, first revealing her toned stomach, then her lacy red bra, then her restrained mounds. She tossed the shirt to where her wig lay discarded and was about to go back on all fours when her owner spoke again. "And the bra." Kara reached back and unclipped her bra, letting the straps fall down her arms, knowing the image of her bra nearly falling off but not quite drove Megan crazy, and she was not disappointed.

Megan's cheeks were now a dark green and her fingers were sliding down the inside of her thighs, trying to desperately to resist caressing her lips.

The bra fell and she tossed it to the growing pile of clothes beneath the chair Megan had been sitting at. She hesitated a moment, her arms pressing into either side of her breasts, pushing them up slightly and allowing her little Martian to have a good look at them before slowly falling forward, pushing her ass into the air, her breasts touching the cold wooden flooring before carefully pushing herself back up and proceeding to crawl towards the horny little girl, her breasts dangling and smashing into each other unrestrained with each movement, her glasses slid to the tip of her nose, it drove Megan insane, her tiny toes curling tightly in her shoes, grinding her soles against the floor, she was so hot right now.

When Kara finally reached her Megan couldn't help herself, she pushed down on her heel with her other foot, the shoe popped off with little effort; Kara stared at the now shoeless, socked foot, the sole blackened slightly by the shoe's leather.

Megan leaned forward and picked up the discarded shoe and shoved it against Kara's face, forcing her to lean back as her nose was crammed inside the hot confines of the shoe. Her eyes widened and started to water, a strong scent of salty limes and leather over powered her senses, her body trembled with desire, the knowledge that Megan hadn't been wearing them long, that this is what happened, how much she sweated in California during the summer, how hot it was compared to Mars, it made her so horny. Her girlfriend's feet could so stinky after only an hour in this heat after a hot shower, she couldn't help it; Kara began inhaling as if the shoe was the only source of oxygen for lightyears.

"Lie down." Megan purred, still holding her shoe against Kara's face. Kara moaned and carefully began to lean back, altering herself so she would lie down next to the sofa; her body was trembling with each breath as she inhaled Megan's scent. When she was finally laid down Megan pulled back, taking the shoe with her, giggling at Kara's small mewl of disappointment. She brought the shoe close to her face and lightly sniffed it, her nose crinkling at the strong smell of limes, her pussy throbbed, her pupils dilating with desire, they were so stinky.

Megan hovered her still shoed foot over Kara's face, the blonde groaned in anticipation, hoping she was going to stamp on her face, treat her like the doormat she always was and is meant to be.

"Take off my other shoe." Kara with a mixture of disappointment and excitement reached up and carefully unbuckled the shoe, trickier than it should have been since she couldn't see the buckle from beneath the shoe and when she had used her x-ray vision she couldn't bring herself to look through the green sweaty sole.

Once done she cautiously slid the shoe from Megan's foot; she wiggled her sock-clad toes above Kara's face, wafting the scent towards her, she shivered on the floor. Megan hovered her socked feet above Kara's face and proceeded to slowly lowering them, loving how the girl of steel shifted on the floor, desperate to be under her stinky feet, and she could easily see the blonde's nipples were erect, Megan wouldn't be surprised if she could cut glass with those little nubs. She pressed her small, warm soles against Kara's face, moaning together.

Megan leaned back on the sofa and turned the television on, flicking through the kids channels until she found some cartoons. Kara gasped when she heard the wacky cartoons on the television, enhancing her pleasure. She wanted to play with herself, slide her fingers into her snatch and tease her nipples but she dared not without Megan's permission and that only made it hotter.

Megan began to grind her small feet against Kara's face, using it to massage her hot soles, groaning softly as she enjoyed her cartoons, it felt so good. She had Kara lie there for a good half hour, using her face to massage her hot soles as she watched cartoons before she finally lifted them off her face, despite Kara's mewls of protest.

"I'm hot, take off my socks." Kara didn't need to be told twice, she reached up and dipped the tips of her fingers into the opening of the sock, she shivered and she felt the fabric squelch against her fingers, so warm and wet. She began to peel the long socks back, slowly revealing her lime green legs; a sheen of sweat glinting in the apartment light, then round her ankles before finally sliding off her foot, her tiny green toes wiggling hello to her. She repeated the process with the other sock, Megan too them off her, much to Kara's dismay.

"Good girl." The blonde smiled, feeling a little giddy from the praise, Megan laid the socks across Kara's breasts, her nipples sticking out between them, before moving her sweaty, clean, petite feet above Kara's face, scrunches her toes and giggling as a drop of sweat fell and splashed on her lips, some dribbling into her mouth. Kara moaned as her mouth was filled with a burst of salty lime flavouring, moaning she licked up the rest of the sweat from her lips, drinking it, thinking back to the time Megan made her a mojito, wringing out her gym socks over her glass instead of using lime juice, it was her favourite treat.

"Now clean my feet." Megan pressed her feet on Kara's face, making sure her nose was nipped between her big toes, a shuddering sigh of pleasure escaped her lips and she began to hungrily lap at the young Martian's sweaty sole, gulping down her juices. Oh she would live off this stuff with Megan let her; she dragged her tongue from her heel to the centre of her arches, straining her tongue stretch further.

Megan shivered as she felt Kara's tongue caress the wrinkles of her soles, it felt incredible, her hands raised to her chest, rubbing over her pointed nipples beneath her shirt, she couldn't help it, she lifted up her shirt, rapidly passing it over her head before tossing it to the other side of the sofa, enjoying how the warm air felt around her nipples.

She began to roll her nipple between her thumb and index finger, moaning in pleasure, she pressed her foot into Kara's face, squishing her tongue against her upper lip and the bridge between her lip and nose, it felt incredible, she glanced down at her girl and lifted her other foot, she pinched the bridge of her glasses between her toes and carefully removed them, dropping them to the side. There she was, in all her glory, Supergirl topless under her sweaty feet.

"Suck my toes…" she released Kara's tongue and before she could even position toes against her lips Kara had already wrapped her lips around them and was forcefully sucking and slurping up the sweat coating them. "Oh fuck yes…" Megan moaned, leaning back against the sofa as she teased her nipple, she began to peel back her skirt, bunching it as her waist, exposing her lime green thighs and sopping white panties, the scent of her own sex teasing her nose, her toes curled catching Kara's toes in pleasure, giggling as the tongue tickled her sensitive toes.

Megan began to pant, shivering as she felt the tip of Kara's tongue dip into the space between the top of toes and her toenails; she could feel her nails lightly scratching her moist tongue. She needed more. She pulled her toes from Kara's mouth and stomped on her face, moaning.

"Eat me out, lick my pussy!" Megan moaned, spreading her legs and begrudgingly removing her foot from Kara's face, though she did get a hearty giggle when saw a vivid lime green outline of her small foot on her face, she couldn't help it, she picked up her phone and snapped a picture, Kara moaned feeling another throb between her legs as her girlfriend took what she assumed to be a humiliating picture.

The super powered blonde moved between her green legs, Megan's panting grew in pitch and frequency, Kara began to slowly pull down the wet kitty panties, making sure to trace her fingers along Megan's inner thigh, goose bumps erupting along her sensitive skin.

The kitty panties came off; Kara pressed them against her face, shivering as she felt the juices coating her face, a musty lime scent teasing her nose, her mouth salivating.

"Eat me out already!" Megan snapped in desperation, Kara dropped the panties and began to move between her legs, enjoying the musky scent growing stronger, Megan grabbed her by the hair and forced her between her legs, Kara gasped as her face was suddenly pressed into a bald, green, moist cunt. "Now!" she panted, Kara began lapping hungrily at the pussy, enjoying her girlfriend's taste and moans of ecstasy.

She began flicking her tongue over Megan's engorged clit and slurping up her sweat and pussy juices, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the taste. Megan began grinding her pussy against Kara's face; the blonde began to tremble, her tongue lapping faster as her girlfriend used her face as a sex toy.

"More…more…"Kara moaned into her lips, her voice muffled and only adding to Megan's pleasure, the young Martian pulled her nipple, her hips booked, her pussy slapping Kara's face as her legs came up and wrapped around the blonde, pulling her more firmly into her pussy.

"Oh God…yes…this is your place…where you belong…my slave…" she came hard, her cum gushing out and covering Kara's face as she did her best to swallow all the cum that touched her lips, her own orgasm rocking her body as she heard her girlfriend's declaration, her juices staining her panties and dripping through the fabric, running down her slender legs.

Megan went limp, falling back against the sofa again, her legs still wrapped around her girlfriend.

"Happy anniversary baby…" she whispered, her toes scrunching and playing with her blonde locks, exhausted.

"Happy anniversary…" Kara moaned into Megan's pussy, giving her clit a soft kiss, her tongue giving it one last flick, Megan's hips bucked again, her pussy slapping Kara's face again.

A/N Well I finally did a poll chapter hope you guys like it, please review, could really use the feedback.

Also I have another poll up for DC girls, feel free to vote.


	5. Demons of Illusion and Shadow

Title: Demons of Illusion and Shadow  
Main Characters: Darcy, Jade Chan, Shadowkhan  
Categories: Jackie Chan Adventures, Winx Club  
Contains: Femdom, Lesbian, Pussy Licking, Magic, Slavery, Violence, Rape, Gangbang, Cumdump, Lolita, Ninjas, Toe Kissing, Bare Pussy, No Panties, Combat, Hypnosis (attempt), Illusions, Penetration, Anal, Blowjob, Clothes Ripping, Hair Pulling, Big Dick, Verbal Humiliation  
Planned With: BlueLanternRazor  
Started: 09/09/2019  
Finished: 09/09/2019

Darcy held her breath as she followed the indigo carpet of the throne room to the regal chair that sat in the centre of the back of the room. Her heart pounding in her chest as she felt the power of the young girl who sat upon the throne. She had short black hair, ruby irises, and pale blue skin, a demonic purple robe loosely wrapped around her three-foot-tall body, one admittedly slender bare leg crossed over another, her feet bare, with painted black nails.

She felt a tad over dressed, she was a young witch with a light skin tone with long brown hair reaching down to her waist, and golden eyes. She wore a lilac coloured top leaving her midriff exposed, a purple choker round her thin neck, and purple bell-bottom pants with a pair of black heels. When she reached the throne, she lowered herself to a single knee and bowed her head, taking hold of the girl's pale blue foot and pressing her purple lips against the warm toes of the Queen of the Shadowkhan, a slight acrid taste akin to salt and fresh ash staining her lips.

"What is your purpose in coming here witch?" asked the queen in a tone of mind interest, admiring her dark, pointed finger nails. Darcy looked up, still holding the petite foot in her hand.

"I have come to ask your aid your highness. I wish to rescue my sister from the Heylin witch Wuya." Jade's eyes moved to the brunette witch at her feet, a small spark of interest in her eye. The ancient witch had been expanding her territories at an alarming rate recently, Jade had even heard Chase Young had been forced to claim the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire in order to maintain his hold of his territory.

"Is your sister the reason that Wuya's powers have grown exponentially in strength of late?"

"I believe so your highness, my sister is an ice witch…" her voice caught in her throat as a wave of power washed over her, it was like the blood in her veins had turned to ice.

"I see. Tell me witch, do you possess a similar strength of power to your sister?" Jade slid closer to the edge of her throne, her foot sliding from Darcy's hand, her eyes latching on the nervous ones of her _guest_. Darcy couldn't help feeling small, like a bug, as the young demon stared down at her, she gritted her teeth.

"Yes, your highness, myself and my sisters are each equal in ability." A small smile graced the young demoness' lips, Darcy was unable to tell if it was one of amusement or intrigue.

The young witch shivered as a sensation akin to pure dread washed over her body, she glanced over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she saw five ninjas rise from the shadows coating the floor on either side of the indigo carpet. The possessed greyish-blue skin with glowing red eyes and were attired in standard ninja attire with dark red belts around their waist.

"If your words are true, then you have nothing to fear of my underlings." Jade leaned back in her throne again, briefly uncrossing her legs before crossing them again, given the now nervous witch a glimpse of her pale blue hairless pussy. "Prove yourself by defeating them and we shall form a pack, and I shall aid you in rescuing your sister."

Timidly Darcy rose to her feet and turned to face the ninjas, they were each a couple inches tall of her, in heels, and possessed muscular builds, she took each of them in, mentally preparing herself for the battle. Her irises illuminated with a purple hue; they may have the physical advantage but she was sure her magic would give her the edge.

"Fight." Jade said with a tone of mild interest, and no sooner had the word left her lips did Darcy split into sixteen duplicates, subtly positioning herself behind one of the ninjas, however, before she could power up her attack the ninja had spun round, lifting his leg and striking the side of her head, pain blazed, her vision blurring as she felt her brain rock in her skull, and the next thing she knew she was sprawled on the ground.

The ninja followed his attack up by striking out with his other foot, pinning her neck beneath it. Adrenaline surged through the witch as felt her breaths scratching the inside of her neck as more pressure was applied to her windpipe. Her eyes glowed a deeper shade of purple as she glared into the ninja's eyes, willing her magic to warp its mind.

"Release me." She gasped, smirking – no being could resist her hypnosis.

The ninja paid her command no heed.

Jade yawned from her throne, her interest starting to wane, only she could command her ninjas, the attempt to turn her minion was pitiful.

"If this is the best you can do, you are wasting my time."

Darcy's mind went to her next go to strategy, instinctively channelling her magic into the area around her and warping it with her mind and suddenly three rather large dragons stood over her, glaring down at the ninjas.

Not a single one glanced up; the other ninjas were starting to enclose on her now. Her illusions had no effect on them, her vision was starting to cloud, panic setting in. she grabbed the ninjas ankle and struck out with her own leg, pathetically striking the back of the ninja's knee, her illusions flickered but the ninja's balance shifted just enough for her to roll out from under his foot.

She rose to her knee and struck at his side, the ninja easily dodged the strike and the next thing she knew her arms were pulled back twisted.

"Ahh!" she cried out as felt her arms straining, she couldn't move an inch without it feeling like her arms would snap like twigs.

"And a basic joint lock is what finishes you off…I must say that was the most pathetic display I have ever seen." Jade wasn't even looking at her as she said this, she was once again admiring her pointed fingernails.

Darcy lowered her head, shame setting in as her heart fell, thoughts of her sister in chains filling her mind, tears stung her eyes as the ninjas gave another light twist to her arms, she didn't think she'd be able to take much more punishment.

"I am…sorry…your highness…I admit defeat…" her tears dripped to the floor, absorbed by the dark carpet.

The ninja that struck her stepped in front of her. A new wave of pain erupted in her mind as the ninja gabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back.

"Ahhh!"

Her eyes widened, tears starting to freely slide down her cheeks, that's when she noticed the rather large bulge in the ninja's robes, just above her.

"I suppose the least you can do is offer some entertainment…" Jade drawled, her small tongue running over her dark lips.

A large, greyish blue cock erupted from the ninja's robes, the warm meat slapping against the young witch's face, she tried to pull back but the other two held her firmly in place by her arms, she shivered as the hot, moist tip slowly dragged along her face until it pressed against her lips, the scent of cock filling her nose and further clouding her mind.

The ninja thrust forward, his dick forcing its way in, her eyes bulged as the tip slammed into her throat, she audibly gagged but was still unable to escape, and to make matters worse, it was only half in.

"He's…it's huge…" the ninja began to slowly push himself in deeper, she could feel it widening her throat and was certain that could she touch her neck she would feel the outline of his cock, she could feel her neck bulging as it throbbed inside her.

RIIIIIIIP

Darcy flinched, bringing a fresh wave of agony, as she felt a sudden breeze as the fabric of her pants and underwear shredded by the ninjas. A ninja rose from the ground beneath, her eyes nearly bulging out of her sockets as it rose closer to her, she felt his tip brush her southern lips.

She tried to beg but all she could do was moan around the cock inside her throat, she couldn't even shake her head without a fresh wave of pain. Then her ass cheeks were spread, her rectum flexing on instinct.

' _This is not happening! This is not happening!'_

They both thrust in together, she felt like her body was going to split in two, her legs quivering, her vision blurred with tears, struggling to breath. She had never felt so full. Her rectum screamed as it shivered around the giant cock, forcing itself to widen for it while her pussy purred around the other, pleased to be stretched beyond its limit. Ecstasy and pleasure filling her mind while her throat shivered, repulsed by the invader, trying to force it out, her throat muscles actually stimulating the cock as it tried to force it out, she could feel her body attempting to milk the cock with her throat muscles.

Then the thrusting started, the two ninjas would pull out until their tips stroked her clit before ramming back into her, lifting her body up with each wet slap, her breasts wildly bouncing with the momentum, burning with a sadistic mixture of pain and please as they slapped into one another, forcing her to take more the first cock into her mouth as she lifted, as if was being forced to suck his cock while her throat massaged his length and tip.

Her ass felt like it was boiling with every inch she took, it felt so wrong, yet she felt her rectum twitch each time the head kissed it before forcing its way back in. The speed and force increased, she felt her canal start to shudder, her anus _lovingly_ squeezing the base of his cock, a euphoric feeling spread through her and a strange substance erupted from her ass and down his cock, the speed increased further with the lube.

Before Darcy could even realize what, she'd done she felt the cocks start to throb inside her, her thoughts screamed no, but her pussy shuddered around the cock, squeezing it, her muscles milking it, spurring it on. They came together and they came hard, hot, thick spunk erupted from their tips, she started gulping the semen in her mouth, panicking at the sudden loss of oxygen, choking on the fluid when she tried to breath through her nose, the hot salt overwhelming her senses.

Her stomach bulged with the seed of the ninja beneath her, inflating with his hot cum, it was oddly pleasant. Her ass felt full and desperate for release. She could feel the thick cream sliding back out of her rectum and down his cock.

Then they pulled out, she collapsed to the floor, the only thing stopping her face and chest from slamming on the floor being the two ninjas still restraining her arms, her body shuddering. Cum gushing from her ass and pussy, while a mixture of her saliva and semen leaked out her mouth like drool, she felt so sore.

Her eyes slowly turned to face the young demoness, she was watching her intently now, with one hand stroking her inner thigh, her legs apart exposing her glistening lips, literally glistening in the shadows.

She snapped her fingers and the ninjas began to drag her towards the throne, the only sound she could make being low groans of pain, she felt like her vocal cords, for lack of a better term, were fucked.

When she reached the base of the throne Jade extended a bare foot towards her, instinctively she pressed her lips against them, the familiar taste of salty ash teasing her lips, but compared to the taste of cock and semen it was like a sweet treat. She felt her strength fading, her magic flowing through her lips and into the queen's toes, the tattoo on her ankle glowing a sinister red.

"Illusion and hypnosis." The queen muttered unimpressed. "For wasting my time, I should destroy you…but I shall give you one more chance…please me and I will keep you." The toes beneath Darcy's lips began to grow, nearly forcing their way into her mouth.

The now broken witch, allowed her eyes to rise, the once young girl now looked to be older than her, if she had to guess she'd say young twenties and her demonic robe was barely hanging onto her new curves. If not for magic Darcy was sure the robe would be pooling on the throne by now.

Jade opened her legs again, removing her toes from her new slave's lips, and exposing her drooling hairless pussy. Darcy knew what to do, she didn't even notice the ninjas releasing their hold on her and sinking back into the darkness from whence they came.

Shakily she crawled her way up the throne and pushed her face beneath the demonic robe, the feeling of her hot, wet sex against her face was almost euphoric for the former witch. Her lips parted and she extended her tongue.

"Mmm…yes…" the queen moaned softly as the timid tongue began to explore her sex. She would definitely be keeping her.

A/N I hope you all enjoyed the sequel, my apologies if it isn't as good as the original, due to many circumstances my sleep has being lacking so it is difficult for me to judge the quality, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated, thank you, also let me know if you would like to see this concept continued.


	6. Dance of Passion Among Vampires

Contribution

Title: Dance of Passion Among Vampires  
Author: DarknessRissing  
Editor: Simplylovingit

Fandoms: Mona the vampire, Castlevania (Netflix)

Cameo Fandoms: Mina and the Count, Rosario+vampire, Bunnicula

Characters: Mona Parker, Dracula

Tags: Romance, Underage Kissing, Underage, Age Difference, Deflowering, Fingering

Hidden in the mountains of Wallachia a great fortress of Castlevania rises like a dark peak, surrounded by a literal forest of pikes with impaled bodies on them. Bats fly freely on spectral movements all around the towers, while a chilly atmosphere warn anyone of the terrors that its walls hide.

However, if someone was courageous (or stupid) enough to adventure close to the castle in the middle of the night, one could almost hear a faint sound of music and even non-evil laughter

Inside the dark fortress… across the main hall and thru a pair of open ebony doors a great ballroom opens to the eyes of spectators.

Rich crimson curtains decorate the grand windows, beautiful chandeliers hang from the ceiling bathing the room on a soft golden light, long tables were put close to walls under the watchful eyes of stone gargoyles perched on the top of the great columns, soft music sounded as guests walked, talked and even danced on a peaceful atmosphere.

"Whoa" a young voice sound softly as she admired the richly decorated place while standing at the door. The person was a 10-year old girl with fair skin, rosy cheeks, and big green eyes. She wore a white dress shirt, red sweater, black mini-skirt, a purple flower-patterned cape and a black bow-tie on her neck, white calf-high socks, brown knee pads and brown loafers. Barely noticeable, were two small fangs, sticking from her upper lip "I can't believe I'm really here" she said in awe.

"well believe it Miss Parker," a new voice sounded making Mona to turn and smile at a light-blue skinned vampire wearing a blue cape and a black suit. "after all no vampire is left out of the great _fang reunion…_ and must said you did quite good in the tournament earlier"

Mona blushed…like every 500-years vampires from all over the world would reunite in Castlevania for a great celebration, hosted by the very own count Dracula as a way to check on every one of his subjects.

"I just reach the 8th place count Vlad, nothing that impressive" Mona responded, with a small blush tinting her cheeks.

Like with every reunion a fighting tournament between the vampires was held as a way for both new and old vampires to settle their disputes and test their skills against each other's. (and to show off more than anything)

"For been your first time it was quite a success on my book…and I'm sure his majesty was impressed too" the older vampire ended with a smile as the girl blushed yet again.

"Still I can't believe I am inside Count Dracula´s castle" she gushed with an exited voice "I have dreamt of this for a long time"

"What?... Are you not amazed what a TRUE vampire Lord must look like?" a teasing and annoying voice make her frown and Vlad look in worry as another female vampire walks towards them with an air of superiority oozing off of her before looking at Vlad "and FWY little fly…I don't know why the great count would be impressed by this broken fang" she end up pointing at Mona who snarls in response while squeezing her fists tightly.

Kokoa Shuzen was apparently the youngest daughter of the vampire lord from Japan. Short, with bushy orange hair that was fix in two ponytails, big red eyebrows and she wore a very expensive looking orange halter neck, floor length, formal dress with orange heels on her feet and golden bracelets on her wrists… and for some reason she had decided to become a pain in Mona´s ass.

Since her arrival at the castle, she had been both subtly and overtly insulting and degrading Mona for her _non-vampiric origins_ and acting as if she was Mona´s superior just for the fact she was _pure_.

"Now, now Miss Shuzen…there is no need for such language" Vlad attempted to dissipate the situation before it would cause a scene.

"Oh, and why not, who are you to tell me how to speak?" she challenged, making the older Vampire gulp

"Don't tell me you think this broken fang has a place among us?" She continued without giving either Vlad or Mona time to response.

"She wasn't even born as a vampire... from what I have heard she was this lonely freak in her town…and how not?...I mean look how she dress" she added pointing to Mona´s outfit "no class at all"

"Clothing don't make a vampire Kokoa" said Mona with anger "If that was true one would think you are an exhibitionist school girl considering what you always wear" Kokoa's expression changed near instantly from haughty to one of rage "Thou now you look more akin to a carrot"

"What did you said you miserable broken fang peasant?!" she roared making the other vampires in the ballroom turn and focus on the commotion.

"You heard me the first time you mouthy brat" Mona said raising her balled fists.

"Ladies, ladies please!" Vlad pleaded while getting between them "let us not make a scene" he said as they all noted how others were looking towards them… some whispering, some looking like they were expecting a fight (some of the youngest actually taking out phones to record), and even some bets were being made.

Kokoa huffed for a moment, normally she wouldn't have any troubles on putting down this small fly and the broken fang crowd or not, but this was not a normal situation…she was in the most revered place of all among vampires, surrounded by the elite of the elite (plus some bugs), her father would kill her or worse spank her again if she did something that embarrassed the family name. From the corner of her eye she could also see the silver hair belonging to her sister was also approaching the scene…for now the necks of the two inferior beings in front of her would be safe.

"Humph….fine…it's not like this broken fang deserves my time" she started, she wouldn't fight, but still unwilling to let things drop so easily "Not only is she to be called a vampire, but I have also heard that she prances around with a pair of loser humans." Mona´s eyes widen, yet again, before narrowing into angry slits "What more pathetic or insulting than that there is?" Kokoa continues as Mona openly snarls. "And what's more, the broken fang makes the humans believe they could be part of our world. What a pair of dumb heads" she ended with condescending snicker.

Sparks of electricity began appearing in Mona´s fists as other vampires also snickered at her expense as Kokoa maintained her monologue "Although considering who your parents are I wonder who has more of an empty head…your lackey friends…or your dumb, MORTAL, parents who wouldn't even know a troll if it appeared in front of them" She imitated an thinking pose "maybe I should go and pay a visit to them and show you what being a REAL vampire is all about" she ended with openly showing off her fangs, causing Mona´s hands to shoot up.

"Aaggghhh" Kokoa cried is shock as the lightning hit from Mona sends her flying, other Vampire's dodging out of her way as the flying carrot ends up smashing against a table, sending some of the food on it flying and rest to fall on her.

Mona takes several steadying breaths as she tries to keep her anger under control. Electricity still cracking on her hands "Don't you DARE to insult or threaten my friends or my parents you, you chipped fang!" she roars in anger.

"Whoa…talk about a shocking answer" A red and brown haired girl in a cloak quips as she holds a phone in her hands.

"Oh. I knew this was a bad idea." a cat close to Mona muttered as weird laugh was hear close to him ''Stop laughing, this could be dangerous for Mona!" The cat hissed angrily to a black and white bunny who was laughing and pointing at where Kokoa was laying.

And how could she not to laugh

Half of her dress skirt was bunched up, allowing everyone to see her legs and note both her missing heels and her childish frilly panties with bat stamps on them. The upper part of her dress had burn marks and assortment of food all over it. Her hair had come out of its ponytails and was receiving a shower thanks to a broken chocolate fountain that was spewing its content all over her.

Kokoa began to slowly stand up, only to lose her footing and slip on some food and fall again with her ass in the air.

That was all the rest of the spectators needed to laugh.

Her face turned visibly red in anger as she looked with hellish hate at Mona with a growl. "YOU. ARE. So. DEAD!" she cried in rage and quickly picked herself up before dashing towards Mona.

"KOU!" a small orange bat flied to her hand and quickly transformed into a giant, iron-spiked mace.

Mona, taken by surprise, had barely enough time to try and sent another poorly aimed lightning attack at the girl charging towards her but Kokoa simply jump over it while bringing her mace up.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she cried her sister´s battle cry as she fell upon her prey with meteoric speed.

Mona instinctly raised an arm in an attempt to protect her head from the coming strike.

CLANK!

The sound of the club hitting something was heard, yet Mona didn't feel any pain and she noted that everything had just gone deathly quiet, and considering it was a vampire reunion that was saying something.

Lowering her arm Mona's eyes widened as she saw a dark figure in front of her holding the club with one pale claw like hand without any effort.

"And what is going on in here?" a regal, soft yet dark, voice spoke as every vampire around lowered themselves and either bowed or curtsied.

Mona feels herself choke up in surprise. Her savior tower over her with his impressive height of 6 feet and 4 inches, well-groomed medium length black hair, mustache and goatee giving him regal image. He wore black and grey royal garb with crimson stamps, black pants with a red sash in the waist, black boots on his feet and black cape with a crimson inside completed the set of one of the most fearsome figures of history….

Here was the owner of the castle, the Lord of all vampires, the one and only Vlad "Dracula" Tepes…better simple know as Count Dracula.

His ruby eyes looked at her for a moment before returning to the other girl in front of him.

"Well girl… I am waiting." He said with narrowed eyes, while with a 'poof' the club turn back into a bat.

"ItwasallherfaultIswear!" Kokoa managed to choke out as her bat-mace flied out of the ballroom in panic leaving her alone to her luck.

"I… I… Eeep" Kokoa voiced in near panic as she scrambled to curtsy (Unknowingly raising her dress and flashing her rear everyone again.) "My lord it… it was all her fault!" she pointed to Mona who was still standing in shock looking at the count "This…broken fang peasant insulted me... and, and... look she doesn't even show respect to you."

This managed to shake Mona out of her stupor and she was about to hastily curtsy when the Count spoke. "And what if I want her not to bow?" he asked with voice cutting like a knife.

"Bu.., but why would you not want that?" Kokoa asked and some other vampires in the audience facepalmed "I mean, she is not even a real vampire, she doesn't belong here."

"Really now?" The Count replied, "because I wrote her invitation myself and sent it with my best messenger knowing full well who I was sending the invitation to" he said as much to Mona's and Kokoa's surprise "Are you implying that I made a mistake?"

Besides sharp intakes of breath from the audience one could

"No… NO OF COURSE NOT!" Kokoa cried in fright, grasping how much danger she might be in. "Bu- but…" she thought quickly "She attacked me!"

"for what I saw not only did you insult her multiple times, but also to insulted her family and even dared to threaten them." Fire began to grow in the eyes of the count while he kept his voice civil "Were you actually thinking on attacking a family of one MY subjects without any provocation!?''

''What more, Kokoa Shuzen, were you actually intending to attack someone OUTSIDE your territory?" the Count asked as Kokoa flinched at the use of her name.

Kokoa trembled as fire seemed to spread around the Count.

"w—Wait, please, your highness" a voice sounded as the count extinguished the fire and looked up.

Another vampire, this one with silver hair, dark clothes and cape walked up to the Count and bowed again.

"Issa Shuzen. Vampire lord of the Japanese territory. I knew your daughter was a spitfire, but that she would know when to fight and when to not speak" the Count said in neutral tone.

"That is my second daughter my lord, this is my youngest. She still has much to learn" Issa said with slight nervousness in his voice.

"What?!" Kokoa cried in outrage "B…but Daddy!"

"Stay quiet sister" another voice injected close by as Moka appeared behind her father before she gracefully curtsied to the Count "Your brashness has already caused us enough trouble."

"Indeed" the Count remarked dryly as he briefly looked at Mona, who blushed as the count inspected her, before returning his attention to the bowing family

"Considering that your daughter was the only one to be hurt in this little faceoff, I think I can forget this, for now." he added making the three of them gulp

"I would prefer to continue the feast as normally as possible without another incident, do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, my Lord. If you excuse us, we have to return home…there is a family matter we have to address." Lord Issa responded before quickly seeking a way out.

"But of course, safe travels" The Count said, moving aside as the family rose (Moka holding Kokoa) and the three walked out of the ballroom.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Kokoa asked in confusion.

"Be silent child" The man hissed in irritation, making her flinch. "Once we are home, we will have a long talk… Moka, do get the paddle clean" he added making Kokoa pale as realization struck her.

"Yes father."

Back in the ballroom the Count turns back to Mona.

"Mona Parker," he starts with much warmer tone "that was…quit impressive lightning bolt, it had a good bit of power behind it. Tell me, have you done that before?" He inquires while inspecting the destroyed table.

"Ummm, y-yes.. y-your highness. I don't do it too often since it takes so much energy, I use it in real emergencies" Mona responds nervously.

"Yess...it's always good to have a trump card in your sleeve." the Count actually gives ger a smile, making her blush before continuing.

"There are very few adult vampires capable of controlling the elements and even less with level of ease with lightning like that" he addresses the crowd with raised voice.

"You have both talent and power in you Mona Parker, you will make a good vampire lady someday" the Count ended making her blush even more as people in the crowd whisper

"Now. Everyone rise"

"MAESTRO! MUSIC PLEASE."

"Yes my lord" a short purple skinned vampire replies from the platform across the hall before addressing the orchestra.

"And 1, and 2, and 3" With the rising of his baton the orchestra begins playing. Soon couples start filling the dance floor and the previous incident was forgotten.

Mona was about to excuse herself when, much to her surprise, the count lowers himself and extends a hand towards her.

"since I am already here, may I have the pleasure pf this dance?" he asked with a small smile.

Mona glances at the offered hand, as her cheeks heat up yet again. Looking around to make certain the count was talking to her…. close by Vlad make a _go ahead_ movement as he walked towards a lady with red hair

With a gulp Mona extended her own hand and grasps the Count´s hand and giving a small nod.

Soon they were in the middle of the room sharing a dance.

If someone found it ridiculous that the Count was dancing with a girl half his size, then no one said it.

The Count didn't even seem to care about such things as he danced with the Mona. Sometimes he lifted and twirled her before setting her back to the floor as they kept dancing.

Mona was both embarrassed and somehow happy. She might not have been a big fan of the ball itself, but this was different. To be here with her idol, finally living the life she always dreamed.

Yet she still wondered about something.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" the Count asked gently.

"Yes… your highness" she said pleasantly before pausing for a moment. "I…I actually wanted to thank you for saving me earlier.''

"It was nothing… milady, I wouldn't allow that girl to cause you harm" he said as he make her twirl. Her cape and skirt flutter with the movement before the Count grasped her hand again.

"But as I said, you did a good number on her, considering how well your performed in the tournament it shouldn't come as a surprise you possessed such power in you"

"You saw me in the tournament?" Mona asked with her cheeks reddening for the umpteenth time in the Counts presence.

"I did" he admitted as he lifted her again this time pressing her against his body as he danced.

Mona felt a tingle due to being so close to Dracula…her nose could pick small bits of his smell. -Blood the most prominent amongst them.

"I also was not lying when stated I personally wrote your invitation" he adds silently so she is the only one to hear.

"umm about that… Why di…?"

"…Why I did it?" he asked, cutting her off. Receiving a nod

"To be honest. I was quite curious about you" he admitted

"a...about me?...but why?..." a long finger silenced her mouth

"Not here, to many ears. Find me on the terrace in 5 minutes" the Count says as the music comes to an end indicating the end of the round of dancing.

"It was an honor dance with you Miss Mona" The Count said as he bowed and bestowed a kiss on her knuckles "5 minutes" he reminded and with that the Count moved to the crowd.

Arriving at the terrace on time Mona stood there and looked at the dark terrain. A red moon shined over the land she heard bats flying over her, the cold wind made her cape flutter behind her, but she just closed her eyes and hummed softly in pleasure as she felt the wind on her face. The howl of a wolf in the distance was like music for her.

In this position the Count found her

"Isn't it beautiful?" his voice sounded as he walked to her.

"It is" said Mona agreed. "The night is so beautiful, full of mystery and peace alike."

A new gust of wind hit her softly making her breath deeply at the aroma of the night, what she didn't notice was that the new gust had ruffled her skirt, raising it a bit.

"It's a shame I can't turn into a bat, I would love to fly in the air all night" she mused

"You can't… yet," The count relied as he stopped just at her side to admire his territory "but I have seen what you are capable, I am sure that with a bit of practice you will soon be able to ride the winds of the night."

"And that night I hope I can fly with you"

Mona blushed again.

"You said you were curious about me?" she asked after a while.

"I did, and I am" said the count looking at her "Mona Parker, when I learned about you I was curious. Majority of the people fear the night all that represent it," he lowers himself to her level

"yet you do not fear it, you admire it, you embrace it…you didn't become a vampire by the hands of others, you became one out of your own free will, where others saw a little game you saw the true world that hided form their side. And when the time came to become a true child of the night you didn't doubt, you took the last step with a smile and hope in your heart" his hands grasp hers.

"I haven't seen someone like you in a long time, not since…"

"You?" Mona asked and received a look that acknowledged her ques from the Count "I… I read all about you, I know your history, you… you also decide this life"

"Yes I did… but because of that I need to know why?... why you chose the night and this path of life?"

Mona's ears glowed as the hands of Dracula remained on hers while she thought on an answer.

"I always liked the night. It was like a call to me...but no one really understand it, the mystery, the unknown, all what night represented, I thought I was the only one...until I discover you."

Prompted by the Count's questioning look Mona continues

"Vampires, children of the night… at that moment I decided I wanted to be one, and I wouldn't change it for the world. Be a vampire it was like finally be able to be… well me" she finished with a smile.

"I know others don't think much of me, Kokoa was right, a lot of people on my town looked at me weird… even when they didn't know what I and my friends did was quite real and not the game they saw it as… I know they thought of me as, well, weird" she said in a low voice as Dracula´s irritation spiked, but not towards her… humans and their intolerance…

"…But, becoming a vampire, I felt so… so free. I could finally be… myself, not having to conform to anyone´s idea of perfection or human propriety. I can be finally be me, not just Mona Parker… but the one and only Mona the vampire."

The count was touched by the words of the little vampire, he could see now that she wasn't like the others, not a snob wanting power or someone seeking escape from death, but a true child of the night… one that enjoyed what it really represented and love it just like him.

"That is quite admirable." he said caressing her hands with a finger "You really are unique Mona" he added much to her embarrassment.

"If I can ask… if you don't want to hide who you are, why the wig?" he asked referring to her black braided wig.

"Ah that… umm…, well" She voiced and shuffled in place "I just, just wanted to have hair like, well yours" she blushed much to his enjoyment.

"Oh, you do?" he asked with a playful tone "though I am honored by that, I would like to see what you really look like."

A hand travel towards her head "Can I?"

Not trusting her voice Mona simply nods.

Slowly the count grasps the fake hair and with delicacy he takes it off, allowing her short light brown hair with two red ribbons tied into bows to be discovered.

The Count admires the girl and lets out a small hum "To be honest I don't understand why you use this thing; your hair is quite beautiful on its own" The comment making her feel elevated.

But he was quite honest, even when the wig somehow completed the whole outfit her natural hair gives her quite a cute, and even beautiful look under the blood light of the moon…so innocent, so natural and pure…the count began to lower himself towards her.

"I… ah, you… you think so?" she asked a bit nervous as the hand of the count cups her cheek

"I do, just like the rest of you" he said getting close before continuing. "You are quite the pretty girl and I can see you growing into a beautiful vampire lady." Their eyes meet and Mona feel a tingle rising from her being…so close to her idol, her Lord.

"I… ah… thanks" She manages to voice out and the Count could feel his breathing on her due to their proximity.

"It's my pleasure" he cuts her off as she opens her mouth to speak by closing the rest of the distance and sealing their mouths together.

Mona groans into the Counts kiss, surprised by the bold act, a taste of wine and blood should make anyone dislike this…yet she found the kiss pleasurable as his cold lips kiss her with great care.

Dracula on his part was also enjoying things… soft lips meet his; she still had some warm from her past human self and a delicious taste of cherries and even a faint blood taste signaling she was still new to feeding on blood.

Finally, they both broke apart as Dracula admires the blush seeping on her face as she trails a long and smoot finger on her lips. Her eyes show a bit of confusion but also excitement and even desired.

"Did something happen?" he questions.

"What, ah, no... it's just" She stammers with her deepening blush "I've never kissed someone like that."

"Then I am honored I was your first" The count responds with a smile

"I… ahh, M-me too" Mona says before quickly asking "Can I… Can I kiss you again?"

"If that's what you want"

Mona nods and the Count kisses her again.

The little vampire purrs in delight as the tingling sensation from earlier returns. A new feeling blooms in her chest as the Count wrap his arms around her waist, before her feet leave the balcony floor as the vampire Lord rose to hos full height and held her close to his body.

Suddenly a cloud of bats surrounds them and when it dissipates the only thing left was the discarded black wig in the floor.

The pair reappeared in a richly decorated, dark bedroom, a large bed with black and crimson satin sheets and curtains creaking a bit in protest as the pair appears over it. The count holding Mona on bridal style as he continues kissing her.

"umm, My lord, whe…?" Mona inquires in confusion from the sudden change in scenery.

"Shhh… don't worry my darling" He soothes her as one hand moves to her feet, slowly removing her shoes and letting them fall off the bed before setting her down.

"Sorry if I startled you, I couldn't resist any longer."

"ehm, it's… it's okay" Mona says while sitting up and folding her legs under her.

"I was just, ah, surprised. Wait! Is, is this is your room?" she squeaks and reddens as she takes a look at the room they are in.

"Yes, it is. I must apologize again, but you really impressed me… I had to take you" The Count speaks while taking off his cape.

"Oh… ahh. Wha- a- are you…umm you want….to… make love with me?" she stammers in embarrassment as she is reminded of her mother's _bee and birds_ lessons.

"I do" he answers as he caresses her cheek "If you allow me."

Mona felt nervous, she could almost feel her heart beating on her chest, which was impossible.

The tingling sensation intensified as her blush had reddened almost her whole face. This was a dream she thought… but the fact she could felt the Count´s hand on her cheek made her remember this was very, very, real

"Yes" she finally said with low voice "please?

The older vampire smiles before kissing her fully one more time.

"As you wish my Lady"

Carefully he moves his hands to her neck and begins to untie her bow making the cape falls to the bed.

Mona gulp as Dracula then proceed to unbutton her shirt.

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Three_

All the buttons come undone, allowing the Count to open and remove the cloth revealing a cream-coloured camisole underneath.

"Beautiful"

"Lift your hands my dear" Mona did as instructed, and the set of clothes came off.

"Very beautiful" the Count said caressing her over her camisole until his hand comes to rest over her right breast and cupping the little mount firmly.

"Ahh, oh, my Count, ooh… that feels…" she manages to moan.

"Strange?" he asks knowingly as he leans closer to her, almost pressing his face against her neck. "No one have touch you like this before?"

Mona shakes her head, shivering as she feels his fangs grazing her neck. Her lower regions tingle in excitement.

"Don't worry my dear, I will make you feel good, this I promise my little lady of the night." he huskily voices before biting down on her neck.

"Aaaghh" Mona moaned as pleasure and shock both hit her body. Her panties began getting wet as her nipples stiffen under the ministration of the Count´s hand.

"Mmm. The taste of a flower yet to fully bloom" he says, passing his tongue over the bite mark making Mona moan more "so unique and sweet, so fresh."

"Ah, ooh… c-Count, feels… ah good…aah" Mona manages to voice thru her moans as she lays a bit more comfortably on the bed. Dracula´s arm holding her as she extends her legs.

"Such a good girl."

His hand travels down over ro her skirt. Finding the button in its side, unclasping it and sliding the garment down her legs until take they come off.

"Innocence of the youth." He growls as his hand caress her leg. Her legs were short yet he could feel the strength of her muscles, result of all her adventures, as his fingers travel over to her inner thighs where they stop over her cream-colored panties.

"Eepp! c-Count wh-mmm" Mona starts as he silences her by kissing her again while passing a finger over her wet, still covered, pussy.

Her body trembles under the Count's touches while his cold, long, fingers play with her covered labia, alternatively stroking, petting or pinching it to drive her towards bliss. Sometimes his claw-like nails seem to hook on the cloth, but instead of ripping it the count just sinks his fingers teasingly into her entrance before carefully unhooking from the panties and continue his ministrations.

After some time the Count moves, nipping at her neck again before going lower. With a playful smile he bites the hem of her panties and slowly slip them down her legs.

Lord Dracula then stands straight with the panties in hand before giving them a sniff.

"The smell of a maiden" he says with gaze locked on Mona. Apart from her socks and camisole she was totally naked. Her chest rises and falls with her heavy, excited breaths, face red and her virgin canal dripping her love juices.

"Most tempting sight." His clothes become shadows before melting away and leaving the count naked.

Mona gasps upon seeing his impressive build, but what calls her attention is his enormous cock.

"It's. it's big" she says with dry mouth and a bit of fear in her voice "That's going to enter me?"

The Count looks at her, her small stature could potentially be a problem if he does not wish to hurt her… perhaps.

Grabbing the girl's arm's the Count lets himself fall on the bed, pulling the little vampire over him.

"Oooh!" Mona gasps as her pussy grinds over Dracula´s member.

"Ah its so… Argh" she unconsciously begins rocking over the shaft, lubricating it with her juices in her instinctual search of friction.

"Th-That's good my dear" The Count encourages her

"Now, I want you to raise your pelvis and ease my penis into your little slit."

With some trepidation of what she is about to do Mona does as instructed. Her shaking hands grasp the Count's cock, feeling the living flesh pulse in her hand, and moves it so the tip rests directly under her slit.

"Ahh, feels hot" she said as the tip teases her

"Alright my dear, now." he grasps her waist with both hands and calmly instructs her "I want you to lower yourself onto me. This way it will be easier and less painful."

Mona nods in understanding and soon tries to lower herself. The tip presses against her entrance, making her move a bit as she tries to continue.

"Hhnng… it's hard, nngh" she moans as the tip finally seems to enter her with some difficulty.

"Aahh so-ooh big!" she cries as Dracula uses a fraction of his strength to help her by pulling her down by the waist.

"AAAHHH!" she cries loudly in mixture of pain and pleasure as her walls stretch open under the intrusion "IT'S… IT'S TOO BIGG... AHHHHH!"

The Count couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure, her flesh was so delicious, so tight and still a bit warm. His cock however soon found a bit of resistance, the source of which he knew.

"take… ah… a deep breath my dear, one more push" he tells her, then with a grunt rips thru her barrier to seat himself inside her.

"ARRGGHH! IT HURTS, IT HURTS!" Mona cries as blood began to drip down her tights.

"Aah, Mona." The Count purrs happily, the smell of blood putting his instincts in high gear. With a growl "Mona!" he finally impales the girl fully.

"AHHHHHH" she cries even harder in pain as his full length was inside her, her stomach showing a small bump.

"AH, yesss. My dear Mona" he hisses, his hands hiking up her camisole and grasping her small breasts directly without the pesky material in the way.

"Just, just hold still, the pain will pass soon" He calms her and starts massaging the small mounds in a way to distract her from the pain.

"Ah… Uhhh… Aahhh" she groans as the pain slowly recedes, her small movements starting to feel better and better.

"Ah…yes, Mona, I will ah... I will begin moving if you are ready" On her nod of approval the Lord of the vampire's starts gently rocking his hips.

"Up and down girl, now… come on try it.'' he encourages her on.

Slowly at first Mona tries to rise her body only to fall again as her muscles refuse to obey her, trying again, this time getting a bit higher before falling, she repeats the action not really getting far but still she manage to fuck herself on him.

"Oh oh…oh… C…Count… it… aah feels so good" she moans as she the movement brings a wave of pleasure that mostly sweep the pain away.

"Yyees, so… ahh tight. Continue my dear" he encourages her on while playing with her nipples, her soft skin hitting his lap creating wet smacking sounds that soon grow in volume and start to fill the air as her screams of pain begin to transform into moans of pleasure as to her movements become more pronounced.

"Mona!" He groans her name, sitting on the bed still thrusting. The little vampire almost falls but he keeps her in her in place using a hand to hold her waist and another one her arm.

She cries at the sudden chance of position of the penetration but soon moans in pleasure as he gives her a strong thrust and.

"AaahH, TOO MUCH…'' she voices as her toes curl inside her socks as she hooks her legs around his waist.

"Mona… MO…na…aah" the Count cries as he reaches his limits, with a strong yank he pulls her against his chest as he pounds his last strength into her.

"aaah, C-COUNT!" she cries as Dracula captures her lips.

The two soon reach their climax in near unison and Mona feels her insides getting filled by the Count´s seed making her belly churn. The count lowers her onto the bed before pulling out.

With cum and blood seeping out of her pussy she pants and moan of pleasure in the afterglow of her first climax.

Next to her the Count rolls over into the bed, allowing Mona to rub against him as he caress her face.

"You are a treasure my dear… and more that worthy of being a vampire" he said with a kind voice making her smile.

Dracula let's her rest…he knows she only needs some moments and maybe a drink of fresh blood to recover fully before the two will return to the party.

As he watches her rest in silence he begins thinking of the possibilities.

"I was right to be curious about you. Still young but plenty of potential… With time you will become a powerful lady...and who knows maybe even a queen."

He smiles, caressing her head imagining how a crown will look upon her brow.


End file.
